Destiny
by Lobsters forever
Summary: Sparrabeth. What if it was the other way around? What if Elizabeth was born a pirate and Jack an aristocratic? Would they still meet each other and fall in love? Read to find out! Please Review! NOTE!
1. Alternate Reality

**Authors Note:**

_**I am still going to write Bliss. **_

_**I just came up with an idea, and wanted to write the first chapter to it.**_

_**Please tell me what you think.**_

_**I really need to know if I should continue with this fanfic.**_

**Chapter 1: **

**Alternate Reality**

There he was. Sleeping on his bed all covered in his silk blankets that kept him cool during this hot summers day in Port Royal, Jamaica. He was of a slim figure but his muscles were not hidden. He had long dark brown hair that was now tied back in a ponytail. He had eyes as black as coal, and his lips were perfectly symmetrical.

His name was Jack Sparrow. He was the son of the finest entertainer of Port Royal. His father, Teague Sparrow, who played the guitar and sang as sweetly as the birds did, was known mostly for composing the two songs "Ocean Sugar" and "Honky Treasure Woman".

But Jack Sparrow did not play the guitar and did not have a voice that was as sweet as the birds. What he did well was getting into trouble. He was the adventurous type and a ladies man. Even though many girls had wanted him in the past he was never one to fall in love. Except when he was forced to, of course.

Jack Sparrow had become one of the members of the Royal Navy because of his vast knowledge of the sea that he had gained from his father. His father was once a Lord, a _Lord of the Sea_ Teague had told Jack as a small child. But Jack never fully understood what that meant until one day when Jack was nine and Teague had been invited to perform for the Queen of England upon a ship.

_(Flashback)_

As I said once before, Jack was the boy who liked getting into trouble. So as his father was performing his other hit "Satis-factional Compass" Jack snuck below the deck and started to play with a key that he had found in the keyhole of the door. He threw up the key and it flew to the other side of the room where there were many boxes.

He walked towards the boxes and started moving them, when he saw a shiny necklace. It looked like a locket. His lips curled into a small grin as he picked up the locket. Then a voice was heard, and he turned around while quickly putting the locket into one of his back pockets. The voice shouted at him," Young Jack, what are you doing here?"

Jack shrugged and whispered back "Nothing Mister Gibbs. I was just playing around, sir." Gibbs nodded and grabbed his shoulder and said, "This is not a spot for a youngster to be, and you never know what could be down here." Gibbs then bent down to little Jack's level and whispered to him "This used to be a Pirate ship, you know? It was called The _Black Pearl_, but the Queen took hostage of it and named it… well, she named it the _Queen_."

Gibbs then got up and little Jack said excitedly "I think it would be rather nice to met a pirate…." Gibbs then looked at little Jack sternly while saying just as tough "No it wouldn't. They are not that friendly, especially the woman ones…." He then took a sip out of his rum bottle and led little Jack upstairs.

_(End of Flashback)_

Anyway, back to the present Jack Sparrow. He was best known for being one of the higher officials of the Royal Navy but he also was best mates with the about to be Commodore James Norrington. Even though Jack didn't really fancy Norrington much, his father forced him to be friends with him in order to contain the high status that they had been given. But Jack knew who his best mate was.

His best mate was a young lad by the name of William Turner. Will was a black smith on the other side of town, and he had always been there for Jack when ever he needed anything. Will had been found by a few Royal Navy officials about 15 years ago in the ocean. They described him as lost and confused, but because there was an age difference between them of ten years. Jack had not cared much for him until about a few years ago when he had made him his first real sword.

Suddenly, the present day Jack woke up and his black coal like eyes were finally visible. He took the gas lap and walked around his perfectly decorated room. He put on a shirt to cover his half naked body and he walked towards a desk that was near the left side of the room. He opened the last drawer and lifted a few letters, and then took out the locket that he had found many years ago.

He smiled as he held the locket in his right hand examining it. He put his candle down and placed the locket in his pocket. Then a knock at the door was heard and the door opened to reveal his father and a few male servants. His father smiled while saying "Still in bed at noon Jack?" The servants then opened the curtains to reveal a beautiful sunny day.

His father smiled and said, "You must be excited to watch James get promoted to the title of Commodore." He gave him the best fake smile that he could and said back slightly sarcastic "Very excited Father. Will you be performing?" Teague nodded and replied, "You must be excited to ask Juliana to marry you also."

Jack rolled his eyes and said back sternly "That not so much. Why do I have to marry her father?" Teague smiled as the servants started undressing Jack. Jack moved away from them while whispering "Thank you. But I can undress and dress myself very well." Teague sighed and said back to his son angrily "Son, Jacob and Jeffery have been preparing you since you were born and they will not stop now!"

Jack rolled his eyes once more and let the servants undress him. His father then turned around and started to say, "You are marrying Juliana because, one she fancies you. Two, you are not doing this for love you are doing this for the money. Juliana's uncle is Lord Cutler Beckett and you will not disgrace me with your attitude." The servants then walked out of the room and Teague turned around and whispered "Understood Jack?"

Jack smiled at him and sat on his bed while whispering, "Yes father. I understand." Teague smiled then whispered "Good. Now fix your hair, that black smith friend of yours will arrive in a bit to give me my new pick for my guitar…. Did I tell you it was a gift from the Queen?" Jack rolled his eyes and said back under his breath "Yes, about a thousand times!" Teague then walked out of the room while singing "Ah, ocean sugar how come you taste so good…"

_**- - -**_

In the mean time, a new long boat was pulling up to Port Royal. She had dirty blonde long hair, and brown eyes. She wore a black hat that fit on her head as if it was meant for her. Her name was Elizabeth Swann. She was the daughter of one of the best Pirates to ever sail the seven seas. And she was not a bad pirate herself. At the age of only twenty 22, she was the first woman pirate to be ever named a pirate Lord.

Her father in the last few months had become extraordinary ill and was unable to sail the seas any longer. Elizabeth had committed many crimes ever since her father ever let her onto a ship. The first time she stepped foot on a ship was the day she learned how to stir one.

Elizabeth was adventurous, determined and insatiable. Things rarely pleased her, and she rarely laughed. Her ship had been stolen a few months ago by a clown pirate as she called him. His name was Hector Barbossa, or Captain Hector Barbossa as he now called himself. He had a little bugger monkey as a pet who he had named after her father, Weatherby because the ship had once belonged to him.

The ship was called the "_Black Pearl_" and well Elizabeth Swann was now in the market when it came to ships. Elizabeth stepped onto the dock of Port Royal dressed in her hat, boots, and long coat. She walked down the dock when someone stopped her and said, "Excuse me Miss. It is 1 shilling to leave your boat here…" Elizabeth looked back at her boat and smiled at him while talking out three shillings and saying "Three shillings, and you never saw me."

The man took the three shillings and walked away. She gave out a small smile and walked towards a wooden podium where a book stood. She smiled because on top of the podium there was a pouch full of money, which of course she took and walked away in the quickest time possible.

**- - -**

A couple of hours later Jack was standing near the docks when he was supposed to be at the celebration of James Norrington, who was now Commodore James Norrington. A voice behind him asked "I am assuming you are not planning on asking Juliana to marry you?" Jack turned around to see William, his best mate there. Jack smiled as Will sat down beside him. Will then whispered "Why aren't you at the party Jack?"

Jack shrugged and looked into the ocean while replying, "Have you ever noticed how perfect the ocean's water is?" Will chuckled and said, "That doesn't answer my question Jack." Jack nodded and said "I don't want to marry her and live a boring life with her! I want adventure, I want freedom!"

Will began to chuckle and then said smiling "Yes, and a beautiful woman is going to fall right from the sky!" Just then a splash was heard in the near by water and it appeared as if a woman fell into the ocean. It was Elizabeth of course but neither of the two men knew that. Jack took off his jacket and said to Will "Hold my effects. I'll be back." Jack then dove into the water and swam to save the mysterious woman who had mysteriously fallen from heaven. (Actually she fell from the fort, but Jack didn't know that yet).

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Any Good?**_

_**I hope so. I spent a lot of time planning the ideas for this story.**_

_**Please review, it means a lot to me.**_

_**Reviews also help me decide if I should continue on with the story.**_

_**Thanks mates!**_


	2. Pirate

_**Authors Note:**_

_**I am so thankful to all of you who reviewed for the first chapter. **_

_**Those reviews really mean A LOT to me, and I just wanted to take the time to thank you all and I hope you all continue to do so in the upcoming chapters.**_

**Chapter 2:**

**Pirate**

Will watched his best mate, Jack dive into the water fully clothed in order to rescue some mysterious stranger. Will looked down into the water and shouted, "I'm going to get help!" As Will began to run towards the castle he realized that Jack probably did not hear him seeing that he was underwater. But Will shook that thought away and ran towards the castle to find someone that could help.

Jack swam towards the mysterious woman and grabbed her body just as she hit the bottom level of the sea. Jack pulled the woman out of the water and once he did that he took one huge deep breath and swam while holding her towards the docks. He put her on the docks and noticed that she had a cloth that was tied around her mouth.

He untied it confused and examined the woman for a second. She was beautiful he noticed. He smiled and shook her lightly back and forth while asking, "Miss… are you alright?" But the woman did not answer so Jack took her wrist in his hand and with his fingers he tried to find her pulse. He smiled because he could still feel a pulse.

For a few more seconds he thought of what he should do. But then he remembered an incident when he was a small boy upon a ship and one of the guests to his father's show fell into the water and almost drowned. He thought back trying to remember who saved the guest. He took out his locket that he found that day long ago, because maybe that would make it easier to remember. He gasped as he remembered that Gibbs had run over to him then and gave the guest mouth to mouth.

Jack bit his lip for a second, holding the locket in one hand and her head in the other. He bent down and breathed into her mouth. A second later the woman woke up and coughed out some water. She looked at him in confusion and then in anger as she pushed him away from her. Then she began to yell "What do ye be think yer doing?" Jack gave her a look of insecurity and of confusion as she continued to yell "Touching yar lips with mine…. we don't even know each other! Ye should have at least bought me dinner first!"

Jack looked at her in disbelief and shouted back as she started to get up "Excuse me Miss. But I just saved your life! Don't I deserve at least a thank you?" The woman coughed out sarcastically and whispered, "You don't deserve anything…" She was about to continue but her hand moved across an object. Jack saw that she was touching his locket so he picked it up and whispered, "That is mine." She looked at him in bewilderment and asked, "Where did ye get that?"

Just then foot steps were heard and the woman got up and tried to run away but she ran right into the now Commodore James Norrington. Jack's eyebrows narrowed and he bit his lip nervously hoping that James would not remember that he was not at his celebration. Will then came out of the crowd and asked Jack "You alright?" Jack nodded and stared at the mystifying woman in front of him.

James snapped and some of the navy guards grabbed the woman and put shackles around her wrists. Jack's eyes widened and he began to ask baffled "What are you doing? What are the charges?" James smiled at Jack and said "Committing piracy isn't that right Elizabeth?" Elizabeth sighed and shouted out "It's Captain! Captain Elizabeth Swann."

James smiled at her and replied proudly "I don't see your ship Captain." Elizabeth pouted and explained, "I'm in the market." The guards held her tightly and she screamed out "Easy! We haven't known each for that long!" Will looked at Jack confused and asked James "Do you need me to talk to the executioner and see if his blade needs sharpening?"

James chuckled and whispered to him "Yes, seeing that this is all you are good for." Will rolled his eyes because he wanted to defend himself but he knew that James could have him arrested if he did so. Elizabeth then began to shout out "Parlay…." James looked at Jack in confusion and he explained, "She wants permission to speak…." Will gave Jack a look of surprise and Jack whispered to him "Pirate talk, I've read some books on them."

Will nodded trying to understand what Jack had just said. Elizabeth smiled at Jack while saying "Thank ye, swain". Jack looked at her astonished while she began to talk "It is not right to condemn me to death! I haven't done anything wrong…well, now." James rolled his eyes, smiled and answered proudly "Really? Well, are you not the pirate that I have read about? _The_ Elizabeth Swann. You impersonated a nun while committing felonies…. Do I have to go on with the list?"

Elizabeth gasped loudly in disbelief and she began shouting "First off, it's Captain! Captain Elizabeth Swann… Two: I did that for reasons that I will not be mentionin' because said reasons are not of importance to ye, savvy?" Will chuckled and whispered to Jack "What are planning to do Jack?" Elizabeth then smiled at Jack and whispered, "Your name is Jack? Jack Sparrow?"

Jack nodded and Elizabeth rolled her shoulders back angrily while saying furiously "Ye be the reason me crew got killed last year!" Jack looked back at her in question, and James chuckled and asked "Really? Well-done Sparrow. I shall see that you get appointed." Jack's eyes widened because one of the guards that had held Elizabeth moved slightly away from her and Jack knew that at any moment now she was planning her escape.

Just as Jack expected, Elizabeth tried to escape but the guards caught her and James looked at her sternly in the eyes "If Jack here, did not make the mistake of saving you. You would have been dead right when I pushed you off that fort! Now, it's off to prison with you Pirate. Of course until I get to arrange your funeral."

**- - -**

That night Jack decided to take a walk with James Norrington to congratulate him on his promotion. "My promotion? Well I appreciate it Jack. I couldn't help but notice that you weren't at my party." Jack nodded nervously and James chuckled while asking, "You must have been to nervous, eh? You had to ask Juliana to marry you today. Are you planning on doing it tomorrow?"

Jack fake smiled at James and whispered, "Yes, I am." James let out his hand and whispered bashfully "I couldn't help but notice your infatuation with Miss. Swann." Jack cleared his throat and fixed his hair back in a ponytail while muttering "Infatuation?" James nodded and whispered, "Yes. Your infatuation with her role in society… as a pirate. Even though Elizabeth Swann is a dying breed…"

Jack bit his lip and was about to answer when something in the distance was heard. Jack's eyes widened and screamed out "Move!" James and him fell the floor in time for a bomb to miss them. Jack looked out into the ocean and shouted out half happy and half worried "Pirates!" James got up and shouted, "What do we do?" Jack gulped and whispered, "Warn everyone! Get the navy out here immediately! Make sure all people stay inside and lock their doors!" James nodded and followed his orders.

Jack looked at the ship and examined its sails. It had black sails and was beautiful. He sighed and took a deep breath while whispering, "Looks familiar." He shrugged and ran off to help the Royal Navy.

**- - -**

The next morning Jack walked around town trying to see what damage the pirates had done. Jack looked around and noticed that the streets where filled with garbage and with blood remains of the towns people that had endured pain the night before. Will grabbed Jack by the shoulder and said "James requests to meet with you!" Jack nodded frustrated and followed Will through an alley.

At the end of the alley, stood Beckett and James looking at a map of the seven seas. Jack asked James "You asked to see me?" James nodded and said, "I have bad news Jack. Juliana has been taken hostage aboard the Black Pearl. Those pirates that were there last night have stolen her…" Jack bit his lip trying not to smile.

Beckett looked at him seriously and whispered, "We need you to go and find her. She means the world to me... and you are the greatest Navy official we've had in years. With your vast knowledge of the sea, it will be as easy as a cup of tea." Jack slightly protested, "I have to find her? Even if I did agree…how would I know where to look?" James turned to look and Will who answered his question "Elizabeth Swann. We could strike a deal with her."

Jack rolled his eyes and shouted "No not her! I cannot stand that…that…that woman!" James laughed and said to Jack "I am not asking you to fall in love with her! All I am asking you is to tolerate her…" Jack placed a strand of his hair behind his ear and whispered "Fine. I'll go release her then."

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Please review if you liked it.**_

_**I am not sure about it; I don't think it was any good.**_

_**So please let me know if you thought it was.**_

_**Thank you.**_


	3. The Accord

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Thank you so much for all of you review.**_

_**Please keep on reviewing. It really means a lot to me, and it shows me that you all enjoy the story.**_

_**So keep those reviews coming.**_

**Chapter 3:**

**The Accord **

In the mean time, Elizabeth was on her knees behind the bars of the prison. She bit her lip cautiously trying to pick the lock that was on the other side of the cell. She continued to do so until footsteps were heard from the stairs that were built in front of the cell. She jumped back vigilant and placed her hat over her head hiding herself from the world.

But she listened carefully to the footsteps and they kept on getting louder and louder until "Wake up Elizabeth Swann!" Elizabeth gently removed her hat from her head and said slowly and clearly "Fer th' last time, 'tis Captain!" with her eyes closed. She then opened them as the man replied "Just as Commodore Norrington said, you may call yourself Captain when I see a ship in your possession."

She opened her eyes quickly and realized that Jack stood in front of her. The corner of her mouth slowly turned into a smirk while she said aggressively "Well maybe I would be havin' a ship, if someone, nay namin' names, on accoun' on it wouldn't be right t' name names, but if it wasn't fer someone, if ye hadn't noticed I be talkin' about ye… I would be havin' a ship in me possession, if someone did nay kill me crew!"

Jack looked at her confused and he shook his head slightly while raising it to the heavens and muttering frustrated "What did I do wrong?". Elizabeth smiled and got up and moved towards the bars while whispering, "I can't read and write but I_ can _hear!" Jack slowly moved his head back down to normal level and shook his head while saying "Never mind. We're getting too off topic…."

Elizabeth interrupted chuckling and asked "…an' what be th' topic that ye wish t' be discussin'?" Jack licked his lips and thought about Elizabeth's question for a bit. Elizabeth bent down and put on her hat while asking "Go on…. Don't be shy!" Jack rolled his eyes and put his hand to his head and as he did this, he thought 'what did I ever do to deserve this'?

Jack shook that thought away from his mind and asked interested "Are you familiar with the ship the Black Pearl?" Elizabeth tilted her hat to the side a bit and asked somewhat rebutted "Somewhat. Why?" Jack smiled a bit and asked concerned "Where does it make berth?" Elizabeth tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, cleared her throat and replied, "Aye, berth. Well, if ye've nay heard th' stories… it makes berth at Isla de Muerta an' 't cannot be found- except by them who already know where 'tis."

Jack's eyes widened and he slammed his fists against the cell and asked hopefully "Where is it?" Elizabeth walked towards the bars and put her hand through the cell and asked, "Why be ye askin' me?" Jack took a step back from her hands and said confused "You're a pirate!" Elizabeth smiled at him and whispered "ahhhh… So ye wish t' become a Pirate yersef."

Jack's eyebrows narrowed and he said seriously "Never will I ever disgrace myself in such a foolish way!" Elizabeth smiled and answered back sarcastically "Aye… freedom does sound disgraceful." Jack rolled his eyes and walked up to the bars and said "The reason why I need your help is because Miss. Juliana was taken away by those Pirates on the Pearl."

Elizabeth looked down at the floor and chuckled "Oh so you've found yourself bonny lass, eh. Must be special." Jack sighed and Elizabeth asked confused "Nay special? (Pause) Oh, ye're bein' forced t' marry Cutler Becket's niece t' secure high status. Be I correct?" Jack looked at her seriously and asked quite shocked "How do you know that?" Elizabeth chuckled and said proudly "I'm Captain Elizabeth Swann."

Just then other footsteps were heard coming down the stairs and it was Will. He breathed in and out trying to catch his breath while saying between breaths "What is taking you so long?" Jack nodded and whispered to Will "I haven't told her yet…" Elizabeth interrupted and asked, "Like I said before, I can hear...tell me what Jack?"

Jack turned to look at Elizabeth and whispered, "We need you to tell us where Isla de Muerta is." Will looked at Jack confused and Jack shook off his stare. Elizabeth put her hands through the bars and whispered seductively to Jack "…and what's in fer me?" Jack closed his eyes frustrated and began to think. Will then said "I can get you out of here if you take us to that place…."

Elizabeth stood still for a second thinking of what she should do. She grinned and replied "…only if we go without the navy by our side." Jack turned his head to look at Elizabeth and asked suspiciously "Why?" Will bit his lip nervously and said "So it makes is easier for you to escape after we find the _Pearl_."

Elizabeth shook her head and said overly dramatic "What kind o' a swabbie do ye two think I be?" Jack chuckled as Elizabeth continued "I'll take ye t' th' Black Pearl, only if ye two ONLY come wi' me. Do we be havin' an accord?" Jack and Will looked at each other for a second and then both of them said in unison "Agreed."

- - -

A few hours later Elizabeth had fought her way to get a get a beautiful and spacious ship for their journey. She did not want the little dinghy that they offered her. So she protested to the officials until they let her be the Captain of the H.M.S Dauntless for the journey.

Elizabeth stood at the wheel and shouted to Will "What's yer face…. Come here." Jack chuckled and whispered to Will "She means you." Will rolled his eyes and walked from the side of the ship towards the wheel where Elizabeth stood. Jack began to stare at Elizabeth and how she had begun to give orders to Will. Jack smiled at her and took a few steps towards her and asked "Are you sure the three of us can stir this ship?"

Elizabeth moved will aside and replied, "Aye, we can stir it. Properly? That's a different story. But once we arrive in Tortuga I will find myself a crew…" William protested, "It thought you said just us three? Besides, you already have Jack and I. Don't we count as a crew?" Elizabeth gave him a smirk while replying, "I need a _proper _crew. With men that can _actually_ be useful!"

Will rolled his eyes and looked at Port Royal which was becoming farther away every second. Jack took Elizabeth's last statement to heart and he asked furiously "What do you mean by that Elizabeth?" Elizabeth rolled her eyes and shouted while pointing to Will "First off. That one over there does not know one thing about ships, and as for you…" She stopped to think for a bit and then shouted out "Don't ever question me!"

Jack rolled his eyes and yelled at her "Will may not a lot about ships but I do. Now if you insist on bloody well going to Tortuga then we have no choice. But I am not! Not! Not taking orders from any bloody pirate!" Will grabbed Jack's arm and whispered "Jack, you can't use that language in front of a lady." Jack sighed in anger and yelled out "That isn't a lady Will! That is a bloody rum-soaked-good-for-nothing-yellow-belly-lily-lithered-stealing-fancy Pirate!"

Jack then walked away from her and Elizabeth turned to Will and asked quietly "Is he always that angry?" Will shook his head so Elizabeth continued, "He shouldn't talk that way to his Captain." Will chuckled out coldly and muttered "You just don't get it do you? Jack is not the type of man you can tell what to do! He gives the orders!" Elizabeth turned the steering wheel to the right while asking confused "Mother o' Pearl! He can't jus' listen t' another swabbie jus' fer once?"

Will shook his head and shouted sadly "You don't understand his life! Jack is forced to do whatever his father wants him to do! Don't you think he's feed up of taking orders? Jack and I don't live the life you do, Miss. Swann! We live a life that if we make one single mistake our statuses could be lost forever. Well his anyway, what do I know? I'm just a black smith. But Jack has been through too many things to take this kind of nonsense from anyone. I won't mention what kind of things he has been through… because in time you may find out on your own. But I just thought you should know, you shouldn't judge people that quickly."

Will then took a few steps away from her before turning back around and saying "Oh and Captain Swann, I do know my way around Ships. I have helped to construct one before when James Norrington was in need of laborers." Elizabeth stood at the steering wheel speechless. No one had ever talked to her like that before in her life. Elizabeth didn't really live a life based on following orders and she never ever intends to.

Elizabeth called out "Mr. Turner." Will took a few steps backwards towards the steering wheel and asked impatiently "Yes Captain?" Elizabeth looked down at the deck and whispered, "Take the wheel and stir starboard. I'm going to talk to Jack." Will gave her a small smile and followed her orders and grabbed the wheel. Elizabeth walked away from the wheel and looked at Will who pointed to where Jack was sitting on the other side of the ship.

Elizabeth nodded cleared her throat and walked towards the spot to where Jack sat. In her mind she realized that she had never been in that type of uptight strict position before so she knew that she shouldn't have judged him. As she got closer to him she thought 'Now, how to say that to him without making it seem that I care?'

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Please Review if you liked this chapter.**_

_**Thank you so much for all of you who read my fanfics.**_

_**Thank you so much once again.**_


	4. Dalliance

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Thank you all so much for reviewing and please continue to do so!**_

_**If you review I will know if you like it. **_

_**So, thank you all for reviewing so far.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Swain means Love/ Lover **_

_**(Just in case you don't understand)**_

**Chapter 4:**

**Dalliance**

Footsteps echoed in Jack's ears. He bit his lip trying to avoid the person standing behind him. He shook his head slightly and asked, "Come to give me more orders Captain Swann?" She looked at him sadly and whispered "Nay. I have not." Jack's eyes widened and he turned around to look at her and asked surprised "Really? So what service can I provide for you then?"

She gave him a small smirk and touched his arm while saying seductively "Depends on what ye mean by service." Jack rolled his eyes and walked towards the side of the ship and said frustrated "Gibbs was right. Women pirates are horrible!" He then sighed and looked into the ocean water while covering his face with his hands.

Elizabeth looked at him with a blank expression until she finally followed him to the side of the ship. She stood with her back to the side while asking confused "Gibbs? Ye mean Joshamee Gibbs?" This caught Jack's attention so his head rose slightly while he asked interested "Why yes. You know him?"

Elizabeth smiled at him and answered "Of course. He and me father used to be best mates. A wise man he be, but though sometimes the screw can be a bit too loose…" Jack sighed, looked into the ocean and whispered, "Yes, sounds like him." He then looked over at Elizabeth and asked seriously "Was there something that you wanted from me?"

Elizabeth nodded and replied while taking a few steps over to him "Aye. Thar would be. About before Jack, I may be havin' said something's that I did nay mean. An' on accoun' o' I did mean them, well, I don't mean them. Therefore t' make a long story short, an' less confusin' o' course… on accoun' o' ye know nay one likes long confusin' stories…" She paused to look at Jack and he had a confused look on his face so she shrugged and continued "Anyway, swain. What I mean t' say be, ye didn't deserve them said things that be said. Savvy?"

Jack's eyebrows narrowed and his eyes focused on hers as he asked blankly "Are you apologizing to me?" Elizabeth gave him a half dramatic "Ha! Like I, Captain Elizabeth Swann, would ever do that." Jack took a few steps closer to her and whispered "That is what you sounded like you were doing." Elizabeth's eyes softened, as she spoke dramatically "I would never do that." Jack gave her a soft smile and asked tempting her "Are you sure Captain?" She nodded and then he chuckled and walked away from her while saying loudly "Apology accepted Captain. If you need me I'll be pretending to enjoy this journey with you."

Elizabeth's mouth dropped as he walked away from her. She closed her mouth and couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle. She then followed him and asked "Pretending, swain?" Jack nodded while giving her a small smirk "Yes, pretending. Why? Does it matter to you?" Elizabeth grinned at him and replied "Of course not." Jack chuckled once more and whispered to her "I would think it matters since you did just a few moments ago apologize to me."

Jack took a few steps but Elizabeth grabbed his arm and forced him back to his original stature. Elizabeth then said to him trying to sound angry "How dare ye! If 't wasn't fer me freedom, I would never want t' be in th' same place wi' ye!" Jack grabbed her arm and whispered "Stop pretending Elizabeth. Can I call you Elizabeth? How about Lizzie?"

Elizabeth pulled her arm away and shouted at him "Don't ye ever touch me Sparrow! Or else I'll slice ye into wee piece wi' me sword. Me job be t' take ye t' th' Pearl, never did ye say that ye had t' be alive!" Jack shook his head and said more frustrated then angrily "Very well then. I shall see to it that I never speak to you again."

He nodded and then walked away from her and he then looked at his left hand and sighed out in aggravation. He turned back around to Elizabeth and shouted, "Give me back my ring!" Elizabeth took the ring that she stole from him out of her pocket and gave it back to him while whispering "Couldn't resist. But didn't ye tell me jus' a wee seconds ago that ye be nay ever goin' t' speak t' me again."

Jack rolled his eyes and shouted, "I didn't mean that literally!" Elizabeth smiled at him and looked towards the steering wheel to see Will steering. She chuckled and then whispered "Natural, like his father." Jack turned to look at Will and asked Elizabeth "What do you mean by that?" Elizabeth walked towards the side of the ship while replying "His father. Bootstrap Bill...was a pirate. Nay, wait...still is a pirate...haven't heard of him in years though."

Jack couldn't believe it. His best mate's father was a pirate? He shook his head and said softly "Poor Will, his father is a pirate. Who would ever want to be that?" Elizabeth gave him a dirty look and said back sternly "Well, yer father be nay so perfect either. He be a gentleman o' fortune as well, but he left our world once he had ye." Jack's mouth dropped and he asked shocked "My father was a pirate?" Elizabeth nodded and looked in her coat for a bottle of rum.

She uncorked it and replied "Aye, and a good one too. It's a shame that ye came along, he would probably be a pirate Lord by now." Jack shook his head and screamed out "I don't believe you! My father would never be a pirate! After all the awful things he said about them, how could he?" Elizabeth smiled at him, took a sip of rum and whispered desperately "Believe 't or not. Tis' true. Life be cruel, an' so be th' truth. But avoidin' th' truth can stop yer life."

Jack closed his eyes and began muttering some weird statements. Elizabeth looked at him confused and asked, "What are ye doing? No lad should ever neglect the truth or else the truth will find him later on in the future." Jack then started to say the statements louder "God, please just take my life. How much punishment can a man take? First, I am promised to that awful lady Juliana, and now I must go through this journey with a Pirate who believes herself to be Shakespeare!"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and hit Jack lightly on the shoulder while muttering evilly "That joke will only be funny after I be havin' about 5 more rum bottles." Jack opened his eyes and sighed then put his hands on the side of the ship. Elizabeth watched his hands squeeze the ledge tightly and this made sexual thoughts run through her mind.

She continued to stare at him and noticed that he was completely serious so she ignored her thoughts and asked, "Why do ye listen to them?" Jack puffed out in disbelief "Because if I don't, then my father will kill me. And now knowing that he was a pirate, I believe that he would_ literally_ kill me!" Elizabeth put her hands out on the ledge and said "Ye be havin' t' listen t' them about marriage too, that doesn't seem very fair, swain." Jack chuckled and said back "My whole life isn't fair. But what would you know about being fair? You're a pirate, you have freedom all day long."

Elizabeth took another sip of rum and replied proudly "Aye that I do, and all the rum in the world. But, ye know Jack. You could be havin' this too." Jack looked at her shocked and shouted out "Never! (Pause) All I wish is that I didn't have to marry Juliana." Elizabeth smiled at him and whispered, "Ye don't have to Jack. Ye don't have to choose that path."

Jack was about to debate that statement but Elizabeth continued, "I know what ye're goin' t' say, swain. An' well, yer wrong! Sea dogs and landlubbers have a choice, and yer choice be t' listen t' yersef or t' listen t' other swabbies. An' if ye don't want t' marry that Juliana wench, then all ye be havin' t' say be 'I don't'."

Jack looked at her in silence and he whispered, "I wish I could say I don't. When I do decide to get married, I want it to be with someone I love." Elizabeth gave him a small grin and whispered "Aye, me too. That is if I ever fall in love." She continued to stare at him and he looked at her back while chuckling. He then tucked a strand of his hair behind his ear and she remembered "Oh, an' that hair o' yours! Do somethin' wi' 't."

Jack asked pretending to be hurt "My hair? It looks bad?" Elizabeth took a strand of his hair and played with it while replying "No, not bad. I'm just saying it would look better if ye did something with it. Yar not living in England anymore, we're in Jamaica. That's it! You should braid it." Jack chuckled and whispered "I thought you were mad before, now your just hitting extreme levels!" Elizabeth hit him lightly on the shoulder and said back while giggling "Oh come on. It would make ye look good." Jack then asked tempting her "What do you mean by that? You mean I look bad now?" Elizabeth smiled softly and whispered, "I don't mean that, swain."

Jack chuckled and said smiling "Oh so you think I'm good looking." Elizabeth gasped and shouted at him "I didn't say that either Jack"! Just then Will screamed out "We're near the next Port Captain!" Elizabeth smiled happily and walked away from Jack while shouting "Tortuga."

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Please Review.**_

_**It would really mean a lot to me.**_

_**Thank you, mates.**_


	5. Tortuga

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Enjoy and please remember to review!**_

**Chapter 5:**

**Tortuga**

Tortuga. How could one title posses so many infinite details? A few many say it is heaven and others well, the more normal ones would say that Tortuga is more then a Pirate Port. It is a place that you would only enjoy if you like activities that has to do with the Dichotomy of good and evil. But Captain Elizabeth Swann would say that it is her paradise.

Elizabeth led Jack and William into Tortuga and before the main city started there was a sign on the side of the road that read "Be havin' problems? Come in lads and lasses for we be havin' a solution". As William read the sign he asked confused "Captain, what is the solution?" Jack stared at Elizabeth in wonder as she answered "Rum."

Just as she answered both Jack and Will tilted their heads forward slightly puzzled. Elizabeth looked at them with a smirk on her face as she continued "Aye, rum. Here in Tortuga we drink our problems away." Jack chuckled and stated sarcastically "Seems like a good way to solve difficulties". Elizabeth nodded proudly and then her eyes widened when she saw a man a few feet in front of her. Elizabeth gulped and quickly hid behind Jack.

She then said in a sotto voice "Hide me". Jack and Will looked at her in confusion so she rolled her eyes, bent down behind Jack and explained "Ye two see that man over there?" Will was the first to spot him so he asked "The man with the dreadlocks in his hair"? Jack then spotted him as well and asked "…and with that silly beard with the beads in it"?

Elizabeth nodded and Jack started to chuckle while stating, "He looks ridiculous! In fact he is even more ridiculous then my father climbed a coconut tree." Elizabeth stared blankly at Jack for a second and then shrugged and continued with her story "Anyway, that man, his name is Henry". She then moved a bit to the side to make sure Henry didn't see her. Elizabeth then continued "We had a night together about a month ago, and he's been following me around Tortuga since then. That is until I stole his long boat."

Will bent down to Elizabeth's level and asked, "Followed you?" Elizabeth bit her lip and explained, "Nay exactly followed. But he has this mad idea that I want something to do with 'em." Jack then tried to cover her more as he asked partly hesitant "What would give him that idea?" Elizabeth shrugged and replied, "I haven't a bloody clue. Maybe it was the fact that I laughed at his ghastly jokes, or maybe it was the fact that I told him that I loved him".

Will innocently chuckled while asking "…. and did you?" Elizabeth shook her head and replied "Nay, but a lass has got to sleep somewhere." Both Jack and Will rolled their eyes and a few seconds passed until "Elizabeth, is that ye?" Elizabeth looked at the man that called her name and she chuckled slightly. She then got up as Jack and Will turned to look at the man. Elizabeth fake smiled and said "Henry… its ye."

Henry looked at her confused and asked "Why were ye behind him (he points to Jack) like that? Were ye hiding from me?" Elizabeth chuckled nervously and lied "Of course not! I be lookin' for a jewel of mine from me ring…." Henry chuckled as both Jack and Will looked at each other confused. Henry then touched Elizabeth's arm and asked, "Want to grab a drink?" Elizabeth gulped and clung onto Jack as Henry tried to take her with him. She then said, "I can't…. I can't because… Ugh… because I'm with him".

All heads turned to look at Jack but Jack looked at Elizabeth surprised. Elizabeth then grabbed Jack's hand and asked "Isn't that right darlin'?" Jack's eyes widened for a few seconds and then he took a few deep breaths as Elizabeth stared at him in frustration. Jack then began to grin and he put his arm around her and said to Henry "Yes, that is right."

Henry nodded sadly and asked, "How long have ye known each other for?" Jack answered "3 weeks…" But Elizabeth answered "2 weeks…." Elizabeth bit her lip and then elbowed Jack in the stomach. Henry looked at them confused and asked "well, which is it then?" Elizabeth stepped forward slightly and replied, "Well it has actually been three weeks, but Jack counts from the _first_ time."

Jack rolled his eyes after she said that and he was forced to acknowledge it "Yes, that is me. I'm a dirty rotten scallywag." Henry whispered sadly "Oh, well. I'll see ye later Miss. Swann." Henry then walked away from them and left them confused. Jack then took his arm off of Elizabeth and she gave him a small smirk and whispered, "I didn't say I wanted ye to take it off".

Jack rolled his eyes and answered sternly "I'm afraid we are here on business only, and business it shall be between us. Understand Captain?" Elizabeth chuckled and replied back "Oh, I see. Well, then follow me mates… that is if I am allowed to call ye mates… it might be a bit to friendly for yer liking Mr. Sparrow."

Elizabeth walked off without them and both Will and Jack followed. Will hit Jack on the arm softly and asked, "What has gotten into you Jack? She was just joking". Jack sighed and asked sarcastically "Really? I didn't know that?" They continued to follow Elizabeth through the streets of Tortuga. Will then began to chuckle for a few seconds and Jack asked him "What is so damn amusing?"

Will smiled at him and replied in a whisper "You know liking a pirate is not the worst thing in a world." Jack stopped him and asked seriously "Liking? What do you mean?" Will shrugged and replied "Liking as in tolerating, as in communicating." Jack sighed happily and said "Oh, that type of liking."

They then started to continue walking but William continued again with his chuckling. Jack asked frustrated "What is it now?" Will smiled at him and said smugly "You know you shouldn't be so afraid to open up your heart once in a while." Elizabeth stopped at a barn door and took out a knife from her pocket and tried to pick the lock. Jack then asked Will in a whisper "What does that mean?" Will gave him a small smirk and replied "Falling in a love with a pirate isn't that horrible either."

Jack protested, "I am not in love with her!" He spoke in a whisper and Will continued "Not yet, but you will be." Jack rolled his eyes and said, "I cannot even stand the _thing_…" Will laughed and said back "I beg to differ….". Suddenly Elizabeth screamed out "I've got ye, ye silly little bugger!"

She then took the lock off the barn and waved to Jack and Will to follow her in. They followed her into the barn and Elizabeth took off her hat and Jack smiled as she did. He seemed to be staring a bit at her, he noticed. Will cleared his throat and whispered to him "Ye always stare at people ye don't like Jack?"

Jack rolled his eyes and shouted "I don't fancy her for the last bloody time!" Elizabeth turned around and asked confused "What are ye two shouting about now?" Will shrugged and Jack explained "About Juliana…." Elizabeth shrugged and said, "Will, Jack doesn't like that bloody wench". Will stomped his foot and yelled, "She's not a wench!"

Elizabeth's eyes widened and she turned around and muttered "Stupid eunuch." Jack then walked up to Elizabeth and asked "Umm… may I be so bold as to ask why are we here?" Elizabeth put her finger to her chin, trying to think. Will then stated "…and it's awfully dark in here. There is only that small fireplace". Will pointed to their left and Elizabeth smiled and took out her rum bottle and her sword and poured it on her sword.

She then walked towards the fire and dipped the sword in the fire, and once she did that a huge fire formed on the sword. Jack looked at her smiling and he then whispered to her "Smart. I'm impressed". Elizabeth gave him a small smirk while replying "Aye, me too." She then turned and started walking closer to the end of the barn.

Will and Jack followed her and she reached the end of it. The three of them saw a man sleeping. Jack gasped and said "That's Gibbs!" Elizabeth smiled as she examined his position. He was on a chair with a bottle of rum in one hand and a sword in the other. Will asked confused "Is he dead?" Elizabeth chuckled and replied "Not yet, William."

Jack then shouted out trying to wake him "Mr. Gibbs! Wake up, wake up!" But it was no use. Gibbs would not wake up. So Elizabeth whispered, "Let me handle this." She walked up to Jack and handed him the sword to hold. She then walked towards Gibbs and put her rum bottle up to his nose. Gibbs nostrils started to move slightly and then Elizabeth called "Free rum!"

Gibbs immediately got up off the chair and asked loudly "Where?" The three chuckled as Gibbs took a few seconds to realize where he was. Gibbs then shouted out happily "Captain Swann, I haven't seen ye in seas!" Elizabeth smiled and then Gibbs turned to look at Jack and said happily "Jack Sparrow? Look at ye, ye be a man now."

Jack smiled and walked over to shake his hand while nodding proudly. Gibbs then looked at him confused and asked "What's wrong with yer hair?" Jack sighed out in frustration and said "There is nothing wrong with my hair!" Elizabeth shook her head and said to Gibbs "Ye see, I told him to put it in dreadlocks! But nay! The bloody stupid aristocrat doesn't want to!" Gibbs looked at Will and asked, "Who are ye?" Will was about to answer but Elizabeth interrupted him by saying to Gibbs "There is nay importance to who he is. But he is William. William T, that's what I'd like to start calling ye Will". Will looked at her confused and Gibbs asked cutting in "Why are ye here Captain?" Elizabeth smiled and said, "I need a crew and fast. I'm going after me Pearl."

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Please Review.**_

_**It means the world to me.**_

_**Thank you.**_


	6. Take A Risk

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Thank you to all who reviewed last time and hope you all continue to do so.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 6:**

**Take A Risk**

A few moments later Gibbs had taken the three to a Pub, where of course they served rum. Captain Elizabeth sat with Gibbs at one table and Jack and Will were trying to make it through the Pub without either getting shot at, or getting trampled on in any way. Jack and Will made their way towards the bar and sat down on two empty stools.

Jack glanced over at Gibbs and Elizabeth and he could see that they were deep in conversation. Jack turned to Will and asked worried "What do you think they're talking about"? Will shrugged and looked at Jack while answering, "I have no clue. But maybe it is about their mutual affair that they had years ago"? Jack's eyes widened as he asked recklessly "Gibbs and Elizabeth? They were…ugh…lovers"?

Will chuckled and shook his head while stating confidently "No, but even if they did why does it worry you so"? Jack rolled his eyes and clenched his fist while asking frustrated "You still on that William?" Will nodded proudly and whispered, "When are you going to understand that I know you better than you know yourself".

Jack sighed in pity as he shook his head vigorously because he couldn't believe what he was hearing. The bar man turned to him and asked "And what would ye be havin' mate?" Jack and Will both answered, "Water". Jack turned to look at Will surprised and stated, "He was asking for my order." Will nodded and whispered, "I know. But now it's proved that I know you better than you know yourself."

Jack rolled his eyes and nodded to the bartender to bring him a glass of water. Will then put his hand on Jack's shoulder and whispered reluctantly "I'm sorry. I believe you Jack. If you say you don't like her, then you don't like her". Jack turned to look at Will and asked happily "You really mean that?" Will chuckled and stated sharply "No".

**- - -**

Gibbs looked at Elizabeth with wide eyes as he explained, "Ye say Miss. Elizabeth that ye be goin' after the Pearl…" Elizabeth nodded satisfied with herself and her plan, and Gibbs then shook his head and said sadly "Elizabeth, it's a fool's errand: You've heard the tales they tell about the Pearl." Elizabeth smiled at him sweetly and continued his phrase "Aye, and that's why I know where it's going to be, and that's why I know what Barbossa is up to. All I need is a crew." Gibbs shakes his head while stating yet once again "A fool's errand".

Elizabeth smiles at him and states "Not if the fool has something Barbossa wants. Something that he needs." Gibbs asked interested "And you've got that have ye?" Elizabeth smiles enigmatically, and shifts her eyes' – behind her and shifts her head in the direction of Will and Jack. Elizabeth smiles and begins to explain, "Back there, at the bar sits Jack and the son of old Bootstrap Bill Turner".

Gibbs' eyes widen over the edge of the tankard. He begins to look at Will. Then he smiles, with more missing teeth than good ones. Gibbs picks up his chalice and says to Elizabeth happily "Well, lookee there. Ye may be onto something, Captain Swann…." Gibbs then pauses and mutters, "There's bound to be sailors on this rock crazy as ye. I'll find some men…and women, if any. We set sail tomorrow but for tonight, tonight...we drink"!

**- - -**

A few hours later, Gibbs had let the three sleep in his barn. Jack walked into the barn and said a bit sarcastic "Thank you for letting us sleep in this place. I'm sure I will have a good night's rest with all the pig's litter lying around." Gibbs chuckled and whispered to him "I know ye be used to havin' a nice bed, with warm meals, but this will have to do for one night."

Jack crossed his arms across his chest and protested "There is an inn just across the street from here. If you all would like…." Elizabeth took off her hat and interrupted with a stern voice "This will be fine Gibbs". Gibbs nodded with a slight smile and he grabbed his cantina and offered it to Jack. Jack refused and said "Rum? You have got to be kidding…."

Elizabeth then cleared her throat in frustration and grabbed Jack's arm and led him towards the side of the barn. Elizabeth then said angrily "Gibbs is a mate of mine and he be tryin' to be hospitable, now it would be nice if ye showed at least some gratitude". Jack chuckled and looked at her straight in the eyes while saying sarcastically "Oh, I should be grateful for the intoxicating smell of Pig urine"?

Elizabeth shook her head and whispered impatiently "Ye have got to cut the lad some slack, Jack. We are nay longer in Port Royal!" Jack sighed and whispered "Fine, Miss. I won't say anything anymore". Elizabeth smiled at him and put her hand on his while whispering "Thank ye, swain. Gibbs be as a second-father to me…."

Jack blushed and tried to hide it by turning around and whispering "As to you Miss. Swann, he was to me as a child". Elizabeth then walked up to him and looked at him in the eyes while whispering, "Call me Elizabeth, Jack. Us two, we nay have to be so formal. After all, were mates…."? Jack nodded and whispered slightly sad "Yes, Lizzie. We're mates."

He looked at her for a few seconds and she did the same to him. For what he knew the barn could cave in, but nothing in the world could have broken that glance. Elizabeth after a bit cleared her throat and whispered "G'night." Jack then whispered "Ugh… Lizzie." Elizabeth took his hand and asked "Aye"? Jack cleared his throat and whispered disappointed in him-self "Good night".

**- - - -**

A few hours later it had become the dead of the night, and Jack couldn't sleep. He held his nose repeatedly through out the night because of the stench of the barn. He looked over to his right and began to look at the fireplace. Jack smiled as he saw someone sitting in front of the fireplace drinking from a cantina. He got up and walked over to the fireplace and whispered, "Couldn't sleep either Will"? Then Jack sat down and saw that it was not Will. Elizabeth took the blanket that was wrapped around her off and chuckled quietly and asked whispering "Oh so ye think that I look like a lad Jack"? Jack's eyes widened as he saw Elizabeth but she continued "Or do ye think that William looks too much like a lass, and that's yer excuse for calling me a lad"?

Jack chuckled slightly and whispered "Neither, Lizzie. I didn't know it was you…" Elizabeth smiled and whispered, "Nay need to apologize Jack. What are ye doin' up at this hour"? Jack rubbed his hands along his arms trying to create warmth and whispered, "Couldn't sleep." Elizabeth nodded and whispered "Aye, I too. But for other reasons than ye I assume."

Jack placed his hands in front of the fire and asked confused "For what reasons Lizzie"? Elizabeth looked down at the ground and whispered sadly "Me Pearl, me ship, and me freedom was taken away at the edge of a mutiny". Jack smiled at her and whispered slightly confused "Your freedom? Don't ye still have it"?

Elizabeth nodded and took a sip of her cantina. She then whispered sadly "Not_all _of it". Jack smiled and whispered, "At least you have some of it. I have no percentage, no dose, no nothing. All I have is a comfortable home in Port…and sometimes I wonder if that's what I need".

Elizabeth then wrapped the blanket around Jack and herself and whispered "Yer cold." Jack tried to take off the blanket and whispered "Not necessary.." Elizabeth smirked at him and asked "Why is there a problem with sharing a blanket with me"? Jack shook his head and Elizabeth then took Jack's hand and whispered seductively "Well then there shouldn't be a problem with this either.."

Jack breathed in and out deeply and his voice cracked as he spoke "Not really no." Elizabeth smiled at him and whispered interested "So tell me about Juliana". Jack sighed sadly and put his arm around Elizabeth while whispering "Where should I start? Well she is the niece of Cutler Beckett, and she is a nice and proper woman."

Elizabeth looked up at him puzzled as she asked "And ye be findin' that ghastly"? Jack nodded slightly and whispered, "Yes, because…. I don't want her. I don't love her…I don't feel anything towards her". Elizabeth chuckled and asked, "Ye know if ye don't feel…." She then squeezed his hand slightly and continued "…. anything for her. Then ye shouldn't marry the lass."

Jack coughed out an innocent chuckle and whispered "If only if it was that simple. My life is not like yours Lizzie. You could do anything you want and not be afraid of the consequences". Elizabeth looked in Jack's eyes and whispered "Speakin' of not being afraid of the consequences…." She then put her head on his chest and whispered, "Take a risk. Do something that ye never thought ye would ever do….and ye could start… now".

Elizabeth then leaned in closer to Jack and Jack gulped and whispered "Now"? Elizabeth nodded and whispered seductively "Aye…right in this barn…right...now". Jack's eyebrows narrowed and he shrugged and whispered "Alright." He then moved Elizabeth away from him and took her cantina and drank a sip of rum. Elizabeth crossed her arms across her chest and whispered, "Nay exactly what I had in mind."

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Please tell me what you think in a review.**_

_**Thank you all for reading!**_


	7. Too Much Rum

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews that I have received so far.**_

_**Please keep them coming!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 7:**

**Too Much Rum**

It had become morning and Elizabeth and Jack had still not fallen asleep. They talked the whole night about rum and Jack's new found to desire to consume it. Elizabeth and Jack also discussed love, hate, pirates and just about anything that they wished to discuss. Jack had never felt so free before in his life and for Elizabeth, she never felt so comfortable before. As previously written, Elizabeth was insatiable, even quite a tad too much. She never laughed, that is until she met Jack and his eunuch friend William. She enjoyed their presence and it was quite noticeable that they enjoyed hers as well.

Jack and Elizabeth sat side by side in front of the fire that continued to burn all night. Elizabeth closed her eyes slowly and whispered to Jack "It's mornin'…." Jack looked around the barn to see sunlight peeking through the cracks on the walls. He smiled and replied back in a whisper "I am amusing it is". Elizabeth placed her head on Jack's shoulder and said sadly "I'm tired".

Jack smiled at her and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear while whispering, "Then sleep Lizzie". Elizabeth looked up into Jack's eyes and whispered back "I can't. I've got to find me some scallywags…." Jack's smile faded as she said this. He cleared his throat softly and then took her head, and Elizabeth asked exhausted "What do ye think ye be doin'"? Jack didn't reply, all he did was hold her head and whisper "Shh…." He then took off his jacket and put it on the ground.

He then slowly led Elizabeth's head to the jacket and placed her head on top of it. He then whispered, "I'll go with Gibbs to find a crew. You sleep Lizzie". Elizabeth closed her eyes and whispered "Nay, Jack. I must go". Jack chuckled as he noticed that she was drifting off to sleep. He sat there looking at her for a few seconds.

Jack rubbed his eyes and thought 'Again! Stop! Stop staring'! Jack then united his hands as if he was about to pray. He put his head in his hands and thought of his life and how it would unfold after this rescue. What would happen? What was his Destiny? Jack didn't know…he had no idea. Suddenly a rooster began to make its call because it was the crack of dawn, or a little past it for that matter.

Jack took his right hand and scratched the back of his head when he noticed that Will and Gibbs had woken up. He gasped and realized that Elizabeth then might have woken up. So he glanced at her, but she was still asleep. He smiled and bit his lip while whispering, "I guess I'm off to find a crew".

- - --

"So what makes ye worthy to ride along side the famous Captain Elizabeth Swann"? Gibbs asked as he sat in a bar interviewing hopefuls. Jack stood at the back of the line and smiled at the sailors while handing them a piece of paper that explained what they had to do when they reached Mr. Gibbs. Most pirates stared at him blankly and asked for an explanation since a majority of them had no idea how to read.

Jack looked at sailors in the line and noticed a trend seemed to form. About half of them were too old to sustain any pressure that may come their way and the other half looked too young. Jack bit his lip as he observed the men in line, and he sighed realizing that they weren't young at all. They were about his age…. but why did this bother him? Jack looked at his hands and tried to eavesdrop on a group of the younger sailors because they were having a conversation.

"…And then she called me a scoundrel". Jack smiled as he heard this and the conversation between the few mates continued. Another man said surprised "I can't believe she called ye that mate. All ye did was bed her sister"! Jack chuckled…a bit too loudly as he heard this. The group of men turned to look at him and the one that was the "scoundrel" asked Jack angrily "Ye think that's funny mate"? Jack rolled his eyes and said softly "Not really, no".

One of the "scoundrel's" mates then said to Jack sternly "Mind yer business alright." Jack chuckled and ignored his comment and asked interested "So why do you men want to be part of Captain Swann's crew"? The men looked at each other with a grin on their face but the "scoundrel" replied, "What kind of question be that? I mean have ye seen her…. and have ye _heard_ of her"?

Jack began to look at them confused as he asked, "What do you mean by that"? The "scoundrel" answered his question in bewilderment "She's beautiful mate, and I've heard the things she does at night aren't so bad either". Jack's mouth dropped from the statement the man said. Jack bit his lip angrily and said, "Your nose is bleeding…" The man examined his nose and whispered "Nay, its not".

Suddenly, Jack clenched his fist and punched the "scoundrel" right in the nose. He then walked away while saying "Yes it is". Jack made his way to a stool beside the bar when Gibbs had called him. Jack rolled his eyes and tried to make it to Gibbs. Gibbs looked down at the chart that he had drawn for the crew. He then said to Jack as he approached "Young Jackie, I believe we be havin' enough to stir a ship".

Jack smiled at Gibbs and whispered "Brilliant". Gibbs looked at Jack and said grinning, "Ye know Jack. I saw what ye did to those scallywags, and I must say… ye be a good man. Ms. Elizabeth has had that reputation in the past, but landlubbers and sea mates tend to exaggerate". Jack nodded his head slowly and thought about what he did to those men. Gibbs interrupted his thoughts by sayin' "If ye don't mind me askin' young Jack. Why exactly did ye get so angry? I mean it is not wise to start a belly with a few young men who seem to have a big belly".

Jack smiled at his question but then shrugged his shoulders and replied, "I just felt it was right. That's all Gibbs". Gibbs nodded, got out of his chair and picked up his chart while saying "Aye, it be right. (Pause) Would ye like somethin' to drink young Jack"? Jack stared at the floor now, still thinking about why he had become so aggressive. Gibbs getting impatient asked, "Jack, would ye like somethin' to swallow down"? This time Jack heard and he nodded his head and said frustrated "Rum, and lots of it".

- - - -

It had become evening and Elizabeth and Will sat in front of the fire drinking some hot coco that Jack had left them before he left with Gibbs. Elizabeth held the mug in her hands and asked impatiently "Do ye think they found a crew"? Will smiled at her as she continued to ramble on "What be I sayin'? If they found a crew, they would be here. Why aren't they back yet"?

Will chuckled as Elizabeth took a sip of her hot coco. Elizabeth swallowed the coco and then turned her head to face William. She asked frustrated "And what is so amusing Mr. Turner"? Will took a sip out of his hot coco and then whispered "Nothing, Captain." Elizabeth rolled her eyes and started pacing around the barn while asking, once again, impatiently "They found a crew. I can feel it in me heart, but then why wouldn't they be back"?

Will chuckled once more and Elizabeth snapped at him "What be so bloody amusing Mr. Turner"? Will smiled realizing that this conversation was similar to the one he had with Jack about Elizabeth. Will wrinkled his nose, got up and said, "They will be back, Captain." Will paused for a second and decided to test Elizabeth. He then continued, "…Unless of course he's found a lass or something".

Elizabeth stopped pacing and asked worried "Another…. lass"? Will shook his head realizing her mistake with her words. Will then asked pretending to be confused "Another"? Elizabeth gulped and tried to cover her mistake up quickly "I mean… he has Juliana". Will nodded and he was about to continue to test her but the door to the barn flew open.

"Daddy! Jackie's here!" Jack shouted as he walked into the barn. Actually, he wobbled into the barn. He took a few steps into the barn and saw Will and he smiled and said "William…. my best friend Mr. Turner". Will chuckled and asked, "Drank too much Jack"? Gibbs then took off his coat and said amused "A wee bit too much. He ordered one rum, and then another and another turned into 10".

Elizabeth chuckled as she heard this and Will made his way towards Jack. Jack put his arms around Will and said, "I love you mate". Will tried to cover up the fact that he wanted to laugh, but all he did was say "You too Jack". Gibbs then whispered sadly "He loves the rum too. He even took me shots of rum". Elizabeth walked up to Gibbs and asked confused "Why didn't he just order another"?

Gibbs looked at her and said angrily "I did. He drank those ones too". Elizabeth then laughed and made her way over to Jack and asked "I told ye to take a risk…. and ye drank the rum last night. And now ye probably drank all the rum in Tortuga". Jack finally let go of Will as he saw Elizabeth. He smiled as he wobbled over to her.

Jack then said happily ""Lizabeth…" He then flicked her shoulder and while he did that he bumped his head on her hat. He chuckled playfully and tipped her hat forward while whispering "Oh, sorry. It's Captain 'Lizabeth". Elizabeth lifted her hat back to its original position. Jack's eyes widened and he then said bashfully "At least those fools be right about one thing…." Gibbs cleared his throat and shouted out interrupting Jack "That be enough Jack"! Jack pushed the air away and shouted in Gibbs' direction "No! I can say whatever I want, to whoever I bloody want"!

Gibbs gulped and then Jack put his right hand on Elizabeth's shoulder and pulled her closer. Elizabeth looked at him confused and then he leaned in closer to her and whispered "You told me last night to, take a risk…" He then pulled his head closer to hers and whispered, "Take a risk. Take…. a…take…what's the word Will"? Will then said quietly "Risk…you stupid fool".

Jack then shouted out happily "Yes! That's it!" He then leaned in again to Elizabeth and whispered, "You told me last night to take a risk you stupid fool…." Elizabeth rolled her eyes, but then Jack grabbed her face and whispered, "I didn't take a big enough risk…" Elizabeth then looks up at him half worried and half happy. Jack then begins to lean in further and further until their lips were about two centimeters apart. Just then, Jack stopped moving towards Elizabeth and fainted right on top of her. Will and Gibbs ran to Jack to see if they could do anything to help him. But Elizabeth just stood their frustrated, with Jack in her arms and thought 'Nay exactly what I had in mind…again'.

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Please Review.**_

_**Thank you so much for reading.**_


	8. Good Pirate

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Well, **__**I've made a trailer for this story**__** and it can be found on my youtube.**_

_**But the link can also be found on my profile page under, **__**"Destiny Fanfic Trailer Link".**_

_**I hope you all enjoy it, and don't forget to tell me what you think.**_

_**Please review for this story as well, thank you so much!**_

**Chapter 8:**

**Good Pirate**

"Where do we put him"? Elizabeth asked Gibbs and William Turner who seem to be looking at her puzzled. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and repeated "Where do we put the lad? 'Cuz he can't very well be on top of me all night…" Elizabeth then chuckled at the ironic circumstances that happened. Gibbs muttered cautiously "Ye be right Captain... Turner, grab his legs and I'll take his arms".

As Gibbs and William carried him across the barn Elizabeth watched them in surprise. Elizabeth sighed and walked towards the place where Gibbs and Will had placed him. Gibbs looked at Jack and muttered smiling "I be willin' to bet that he never drink rum again". Will chuckled and whispered "Other than rum, Mr. Gibbs…" He then looked over at Elizabeth while asking, "Do we have something else to eat or drink? I am rather starved".

Gibbs nodded while replying, "Aye, just follow me Mr. Turner". As Will and Gibbs scarped down any food they could find. Elizabeth sat down beside Jack, who was in front of the fireplace. Elizabeth smiled as she watched him lay there; the fireplace seemed to give him a different glow. Her eyebrows then crossed as she noticed something that had fallen out of his pocket. She moved the piece of hay that was on top of the object aside and lifted up and shiny necklace locket. She examined it closely and a memory seemed to come to her…

"_Elizabeth, what do ye think ye be doin' sweetheart"? A four year old Elizabeth looked up at her pirate father and whispered, "Nothin' father. I was lookin' for my toy ship in the closet and I found this…" The four-year-old Elizabeth lifted up the locket and held it in front of her father who gasped and took it immediately from her._

_He then said, "This is mine, sweetheart…." Elizabeth looked at her father puzzled as she asked "Yours? What is inside of it"? Her father smiled and whispered "A picture of yer mother…if ye would like...now that you've seen it anyway...ye may have it if ye wish". Elizabeth smiled at her father and whispered "Aye, thank ye father"._

The real Elizabeth gasped and dropped the necklace locket on top of Jack accidentally. She closed her eyes for a second at the mistake she made. Elizabeth then looked down to see the locket on Jacks chest. She squinted for a second and reached for it slowly hoping not to wake Jack up. She then reached his chest and grabbed the locket quickly but then Elizabeth once again dropped the locket onto the hay.

She gasped at the fact that Jack had now awaken and grabbed her arm in the process. Elizabeth bit her lip and looked at him sadly while whispering, "I didn't mean to make ye, swain". Jack rubbed his eyes and asked, "What were you doing just now"? Elizabeth chuckled as she realized that her hand had just been on his chest.

She blushed, picked up the locket beside him and whispered "This, Jack. How did ye get it"? Jack slowly got up and rubbed his eyes because he still couldn't see clearly. Jack then let out a sigh from the pain his head was experiencing. Elizabeth then pushed herself off her knees and said, "Here, I'll get ye some water". But Jack stopped her by pulling on her arm and whispering "No, Lizzie. Just stay".

Elizabeth smiled at him as he slowly got up and sat normally. He then looked at the locket before him and asked, "Where do you get that"? Elizabeth gave him a small smirk and asked, "I asked ye the same question". Jack nodded and whispered with a small smile rising from his lips "I don't know. I suppose, I found it on a ship one day". Elizabeth looked at him and asked questionably "On a ship"? Jack nodded and asked, "Yes, I believe so. May I be so bold to ask why you want to know where I found this item?"

Elizabeth quickly glanced at the locket and then looked deep into Jack's eyes while muttering "It was me fathers…. well, it _was_ mine. I left it on a ship one day…. when". Elizabeth then closed her eyes tightly and Jack asked "When"? Elizabeth gave Jack the locket back and whispered hurt "I don't want to talk about it".

Elizabeth then sat in a crossed legged position in front of the fireplace and whispered to Jack "Ye should go back to sleep". Jack looked at her confused and whispered smiling "But I just woke up…well, sort of". Elizabeth looked at the fireplace and raised her voice slightly while saying "I think ye should go to sleep Jack…." Elizabeth then got up and started shouting orders to Will, Gibbs and Jack "All of ye should go to bed. Were leavin' tomorrow, and where were goin'…we be needin' our rest".

- - - -

"This is the crew that ye chose for me Gibbs"? Elizabeth paced on the H.M.S Dauntless because she couldn't believe her eyes. Gibbs nodded scarcely as the sailors entered the ship. Elizabeth rolled her eyes as Jack walked by. She then grabbed onto his jacket and asked angrily "These…. What be word I be looking for?" Hmm…. Oh, I know. These washed up pirates be me crew?" Jack nodded and asked tempting her "Yes, is there a problem"?

Elizabeth looked at him furiously as he continued "…. because you know if you wanted a better crew, we really shouldn't have been given such short notice". Elizabeth bit her lip desperately wanting to debate back. But she knew she was wrong, so she licked her lips and kept quiet. Just then another sailor walked onto the wooden deck, and by accident tripped over a barrel of rum and he fell right onto his face.

The sailor got up quickly and apologized to Captain Swann. Elizabeth was just about to scream at him when Jack grabbed her arm and whispered into her ear "Short notice". Elizabeth frowned as she looked at the sailor before her. She then controlled herself and whispered to him "Carry on". The sailor smiled at Jack and got up as quickly as he could and walked away.

Elizabeth sighed frustrated and turned around to try to get away from Jack. But Jack stood right in front of her and chuckled. He then asked thoroughly "Trying to get rid of me are we"? Elizabeth rolled her eyes and turned around once again, and then she let out a small smile. But she erased that smile off her face as Jack pulled her around once more.

He then asked puzzled "Why do you have to be so cold hearted"? Elizabeth gasped and asked, "What do ye mean"? Jack chuckled and took his finger and ran it across her face while asking, "You know. You were about to yell at the man, just because he tripped over a barrel of rum". Elizabeth repositioned her hat on her head and replied, "If you haven't noticed Jack. I happen to be a pirate".

Jack chuckled and alleged proudly "That I know _Captain_ Swann. But other than the title of 'Pirate', as you give yourself. Who are you"? Elizabeth looked at him puzzled and Jack then took off her hat and whispered "Underneath this hat…underneath those clothes… who are you"? Elizabeth looked at her hat in Jack's hand and whispered seductively "Ye took off me hat…how about me clothes"?

Jack rolled his eyes and replied sarcastically "Perhaps later". He then paused and moved a little bit closer to her while asking, "Tell me Lizzie. Who are ye"? Elizabeth looked at him confused and asked, "Is there a point to this"? Jack gave her a small smirk and nodded. Elizabeth shrugged and then answered his question "Well, I'm Captain Elizabeth Swann. I'm notorious, I'm infamous, and I'm famous…" Jack then interrupted her while saying "Other than you being famous… who are you"?

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and said to Jack "Ye didn't let me finish"! Jack chuckled and put her hat back on her head while saying "I don't need to, Elizabeth. Other than you being a pirate, Miss. Swann. You are a good person". Elizabeth laughed out loud for what seemed like 30 seconds. She then shook her head and said deliberately "Hardly".

Jack smiled at her and then tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. He didn't say anything, all he did was stare into her eyes, and that was enough to make Elizabeth have chills creep up her spine. Elizabeth looked away frightened with the sensation that she just felt. Jack then asked her softly "Tell me, Lizzie. Is there something bothering you"?

Elizabeth put her hands on the railing of the ship, while she tried her hardest not to look in Jack's eyes. She then shook her head as Jack asked, "Are you sure"? Elizabeth looked down at the ocean, gasped, and then walked towards the steering wheel while shouting orders "Raise the anchor ye scallywags! Mister Gibbs…. Prepare to set sail. We've got to make up some time. Sail…ugh…"

Elizabeth then took out her compass and opened it up and it pointed towards Jack. She gasped and looked up at Gibbs while shouting shocked "Sail…". She then re-opened her compass and it pointed once again to Jack. She shook her head angrily and shouted out a random order "Sail…. starboard"! Gibbs nodded, and Elizabeth then walked down the stairs of the deck to go into her cabin.

Jack ran after her confused and Elizabeth made sure she didn't look back as she made her way towards her cabin. She was about to open the door when Jack pulled on her arm and asked, "What's wrong"? Elizabeth softly gasped as he spun her around to look into his eyes. She stared into his eyes and he did the same to hers, until she whispered, "Let me go in…" Jack grabbed her arms softly and he was able to utter out "No, not until you tell me…."

Elizabeth made no effort to get away, even though it would be easy for her to escape his grasp. She then whispered stunned "Just let me go…" Jack shook his head slightly and then moved closer to her and whispered "Lizzie…" Elizabeth looked up into Jack's eyes and whispered back "I can't…." Jack once again shook his head puzzled and then he grabbed her hand and whispered "No need to be afraid, Lizzie".

Elizabeth's mouth opened slightly and she breathed in and out heavily and gasped out "Jack…" Elizabeth then moved her eyes slightly to Jack's lips, and his eyes followed hers. Jack smiled at her a bit and whispered, "There ye are Lizzie. You don't have to be so afraid…." Elizabeth shook her head and she felt Jack's body create warmth upon hers. Jack then whispered, "Whatever it is. I promise I won't be upset. You're a good person, Elizabeth".

Elizabeth shook her head and whispered desperately "Nay, I'm not". She then escaped his grasp and opened the door to her cabin. Leaving Jack out in the hallway speechless, confused but even more disappointed.

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Thank you all for reading.**_

_**Please review, and watch the trailer and tell me what you think.**_


	9. Risk Granted

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Thank you all for reading and reviewing.**_

_**It really means a lot.**_

_**I had no time to edit, sorry if you find any mistakes. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Previously:**

Jack then whispered, "Whatever it is. I promise I won't be upset. You're a good person, Elizabeth". Elizabeth shook her head and whispered desperately "Nay, I'm not". She then escaped his grasp and opened the door to her cabin. Leaving Jack out in the hallway speechless, confused but even more disappointed.

**Chapter 9:**

**Risk Granted**

Jack stared at the door to Elizabeth's cabin wondering what his next step was. Should he knock, or should he just leave? He gazed blankly at the door as he placed his closed fists on it. He then let out a soft sigh and decided to try once more to talk to her…Jack was about to knock when he realized that he had never cared more about anything more in his life.

'No, not her. I don't care about her…. Do I'? Jack thought quite puzzled. He let out another sigh and whispered to himself "Of course you don't, you just want to know about the locket". But even to Jack himself, that statement did not sound too convincing. He shook his thoughts away and finally knocked on the door to the cabin.

Elizabeth shouted at the door frustrated "I don't be wantin' company at the moment"! Jack let out a small smile and knocked on the door once again while shouting "Just let me in Lizzie…" Elizabeth rolled her eyes and began to bite her nails as she sat on her bed inside the cabin. Jack licked his lips and shouted once more at the door "Just tell me what's wrong! It's probably nothing…I mean it is you Elizabeth".

Elizabeth couldn't take it anymore, so she ran up to the door and swung it open harshly. She then pushed Jack onto the other wall and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. She had wide eyes as she screamed into his face "What do ye mean by that ye scabbers dog, eh? Do ye happen to mean that I am a good person? That I, Captain Elizabeth Swann…"

She then let go of his collar and he took a few steps backwards frightened as she continued, "…am a good person? I, me, myself, Elizabeth…Captain…Miss. Swan…Lizzie…Liz…. whatever the bloody hell ye want to be callin' me, is nay a good person". Jack let out a soft chuckle and asked interested "Why is it so important to you, to _not_ be a good person"?

Elizabeth took a deep breath, rearranged her hat on her head and replied shouting, "I am a bloody pirate, Jack. I am not ye". Jack smiled at her and took a few steps towards her and reached for her hand, but she pulled it away and screamed out "This is nay a joke Jack"! But Jack continued smiling at her because of how she was acting, he thought it was adorable. She was trying so hard to prove her point, although it was already proven.

Elizabeth clenched her fists and shouted, "Stop smiling! I am a pirate, I'll cut off those lips of yers"! Jack's smile then turned into a smirk and he laughed as he tempted her "Then why don't you Miss. Swann, oh apologies, _Captain_Swann". Elizabeth bit her bottom lip so roughly that it almost started to bleed. She reached into her pocket and took out her pistol.

She then pinned Jack against the wall and held the gun to his forehead. At first Jack stared at her in bewilderment. But as seconds passed, he looked at her in the eyes and noticed that they were twinkling. He breathed in deeply causing his chest to rise near hers, and when that happened he noticed that she was shaking. As if she was nervous, or worried for some reason.

Elizabeth quivered vastly not knowing of her actions. She looked up at the gun that she held to his head and slightly cringed. Jack then titled his head to the side so he could be closer to her ear. He took one hand and carefully moved a few strands of her hair away from her ear. He smiled as he whispered, "I know your not going to do it Elizabeth." He paused and breathed into her neck and whispered "You need me to set you free".

Elizabeth turned her head to the same side Jack's head was on and now their faces were almost touching. Elizabeth then slid the gun down his forehead to his neck and cocked the trigger. Jack let out a small smirk as Elizabeth alleged angrily "I am free, all I be havin' to do is kill ye, and then I can leave on this ship and find the Pearl on me own". Jack's eyebrows narrowed as she spoke this, but his confidence still remained in full integral.

Jack then wrapped his arms around her and took one hand and placed it on her elbow. He then whispered once again into her neck "Just let go of the gun, Elizabeth". Elizabeth shook her head and shook slightly as she did. Jack then slowly ran his fingers up and down the arm that she held the gun in. Elizabeth took a deep breath in and tried holding the gun at a different and more stable angle.

But Jack smiled and then whispered once again into her ear "You may be a pirate, but let's not forget that I am an expert negotiator." He paused and ran his hands up and down her back and she sighed deeply with every stroke he made. Jack shot her a smile and then looked into her eyes and whispered, "Just let go". Elizabeth shook her head as he ran one of his hands on her arm and the other hand around her hips.

Elizabeth once again cringed as he continued to move his hand up her arm and he finally reached her hand. He then gently caressed each finger and Elizabeth for a second felt light headed as he did so. Jack then took her hand in his, and she no longer had a look of anger on her face. She now had a look of surprise, of astonishment, and of tenderness.

He then removed the gun slowly from her hand and she just stared at him in the eyes. Jack then dropped the gun to the floor and whispered, "That wasn't so hard now was it"? That sentence seemed to bewitch Elizabeth; actually it was more him that mesmerized her. Time seemed to go so slowly that it seemed like the gun still hadn't hit the floor yet, but it did actually about thirty seconds ago to be precise. Elizabeth leaned forward a bit and Jack did the same. Elizabeth's lips with every centimeter she got closer to his her smile got bigger and bigger. As Jacks and her lips were about to touch, something flashed in Jacks mind. _'Pirate'._

Jack quickly moved away from her and shook off that thought from his mind. Elizabeth looked at him sadly and disappointed and Jack failed to look at her back. He just stared at the floor and where the gun was now positioned. Elizabeth rolled her eyes, and sighed angrily while saying bitterly to Jack "Once again, not exactly the risk I be talkin' about".

Elizabeth then opened the door to her cabin and slammed it behind her. Jack once again stared at the door disappointed, but this time he was disappointed in himself. He continued to gaze at the door vividly until he finally decided to knock on it once more. Jack took a few steps towards the door and knocked on it loudly. Elizabeth opened it immediately and screamed "What do ye want Jack"?

Suddenly Jack cupped her face with his hands and kissed her with as much passion that his soul could bare. He then pulled her out into the hall, closed the door, and pinned her up against it. Elizabeth kissed him back tenderly, and Jack began to bite her bottom lip. Elizabeth let out a soft moan, as Jack caressed her back with his hands.

Elizabeth broke free of his grasp for one second to open the door behind them. She then pulled herself and Jack in as they still remained kissing fervently. Elizabeth breathed out "Jack…" and he once again pinned her up against a wall. Elizabeth jumped up and wrapped her legs around his body as he held her up in the air. Elizabeth moved his head to the side so she could gently suck on his earlobe and neck. Jack breathed in slowly and then Jack dropped her and whispered in Elizabeth's ear "Is this the risk you were talking about"?

Elizabeth nodded quickly and then grabbed his face once again and kissed him once more. But their series of kisses were interrupted with a knock at the door. Elizabeth quickly jumped onto her feet and ran towards the door and asked, "Who is it"? A sarcastic answer came back from the other side "The tooth fairy".

Jack looked at Elizabeth with a shocked and puzzled look. Elizabeth then shouted at the door "What do ye want Will, I be getting' dressed". Elizabeth looked at Jack for a second smiling and he gave her thumbs up meaning that she told a good lie. Will chuckled and said "When you're done, I need to talk to you about something". Elizabeth then repeated scared "Ye need to talk to _me_ about something"?

Will replied confused "Yes, that is what I just said, isn't it"? Elizabeth then led Jack to the closet and whispered, "Ye wait here…." Jack put a finger to her lips and said "One more thing…" Elizabeth stressed out enough asked as calmly as she could "Aye"? Jack then grabbed her head and kissed her once more. Once he let go of her he closed the door of the closet while whispering, "That was all".

Elizabeth chuckled and then went towards the door and opened it. She fixed her hair and asked Will "Now, what service can I provide ye"? Will walked into the room and dropped the gun on the desk in the cabin while saying "I found it in the hall, I don't know what it could have been doing there". Elizabeth opened the door for Will as she said desperately "Now that ye have returned the gun at the end of yer disposal, it is time for yer removal…. so off ye are".

Will shook his head and closed the door once again and said while chuckling "No, I need to talk to you about something else". Elizabeth nodded disappointed and then glanced at the closet for a second and then back at Will. She pointed to Will to sit on her bed, and once he did he continued "I need to talk to you about…Jack". Once Will finished his sentence Elizabeth's eyes went wide and even Jack's eyes went wide. He peeked through a little tiny hole in the door of the closet while whispering "What about me"?

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Please review if you liked the chapter.**_

_**Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing.**_

_**Take care!**_


	10. Temptation

Authors Note:

Thank you all for reading and reviewing!

Please continue to do so!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 10:**

**Temptation**

"About Jack"? Elizabeth was able to mutter out totally lost and confused. Her eyes now seemed wide and she needed to sit down…somewhere…anywhere. Elizabeth looked around her cabin, forgetting that there was a chair right in front of her. She slightly blushed once she realized the chair, and once she sat down dreadful thoughts started running through her mind.

'Did Will know of her and Jack…and what they had just done'? Just then a smile swept across Elizabeth's face as she remembered Jack's lips crashing down onto hers. She turned to look at Will, who was sitting in front of her on her bed. He had a surprised expression on his face, and it was probably because of the way Elizabeth was staring off into space, smiling like an idiot.

She cleared her throat, took her mind off Jack's hand caressing her back, and said to Will trying to sound as serious as possible "What about Jack"? Will looked blankly at her and the room went dead silent. Elizabeth bit her lip and she stared at Will for what it seems like ages. She was still waiting for his answer.

Elizabeth cleared her throat and attempted to make a joke to break the silence "Did he burn me rum"? Wills bottom lip curled into a tiny smile, but then he whispered to her "Captain, there is something you need to know about him…well, actually there are two things that you need to know about him".

Elizabeth nodded impatiently but then she got up and asked intolerantly "Do ye mind tellin' me another time…ugh how about…not now". Elizabeth then opened the door to her cabin and grabbed Will's arm and pushed him out the door while saying "It was nice seeing ye Will, be sure to take the time to write, even though I can't read, I trust ye eunuch…. well, sort of". Elizabeth paused for a second and then whispered "Actually I never was one to care much for eunuchs, never alone to trust them for that matter".

Will escaped Elizabeth's grasped, closed the door and once again sat down on the bed with a small smirk on his face. Will licked his lips and asked suspiciously "Why is it that you want me out of your room so fast"? Elizabeth gulped and then Will asked once again suspiciously "Or is it that you do not want to talk to me about Jack"? Elizabeth's mouth dropped, and she nodded profoundly at the _wrong_ assumption Will had made.

Will then smiled and whispered, "Well, there is nothing to worry about Captain. Jack is…. well, actually…Jack is…missing". Elizabeth tried to hold her lips back from smiling, her eyes widened and she asked trying to sound oblivious "Missing? As in absent, as in lost, not here, gone astray, mislaid"? Will nodded and I looked at the closet for a second trying to control my facial expressions.

Will then continued "The crew and I looked all over the ship for him, but we can't find him anywhere. We believe he must have jumped ship…" Elizabeth nodded and the muttered while smiling "Interesting Mr. Turner. Well, Good bye". Will's eyes widened and he asked surprised "Don't you even care"? Elizabeth smiled and whispered, "Oh of course I do, but I be havin' other problems to worry about'.

Elizabeth walked to the door once more and opened it and Will shouted, "I am not finished yet"! Elizabeth slowly turned around and asked frustrated "What do ye want Turner"? Will clenched his hand into a fist and said sternly "That is my best mate you are talking about! I can't go on with my life, knowing that something could have happened to him"! Elizabeth rolled her eyes and exclaimed quite confidently "No worries, I'm sure he will turn up very soon…. well not too soon, but soon enough. I mean I've got to have enough time to do what I do best…."

Will looked at her puzzled and Elizabeth's eyes widened as she realized that she was getting carried away. So Will then whispered confused "Alright then, if you say so Captain". Will then grabbed her hand and led her to the bed to sit on it. Elizabeth obeyed as he began to speak "The other thing, Captain. Jack and his life…. there is something that you need to know".

Elizabeth sighed, looked over to the closet quickly and whispered, "Aye, tell me…quickly, preferably". Will nodded and then continued quite coddled "Jack Sparrow is a good man, everyone knows that, but you Captain…Miss…Swann…are a pirate". Elizabeth's eyes narrowed and she asked now very interested "Aye? What does that got to do with somethin' or another"? Will chuckled for a slight second then continued "Jack as mentioned before, is my best mate, and I don't want his heart broken…like before".

Elizabeth's eyebrows crossed as Will once again continued, "I won't get into that situation because well it's a very long, long story. But Captain, I could tell that well, Jack feels _somethin, _for you. I'm pretty sure that its infatuation, because well…" Will then laughed and continued "Jack Sparrow does not fall in love. Except for that one lass in Port Royal, Vanessa something, but no one could fill her shoes to Jack. But Jack has had too many girls after that, and before that…. during that….ugh…."

Elizabeth pouted and she asked angrily "Is there a point to this"? Will nodded and replied "Yes there is. I am just warning you, ugh…Captain. Jack falls hard when he falls; so don't get involved with Jack if you're just going to leave him for your precious Pearl. After all, you are a pirate and pirate's sail the seven seas and Jack doesn't. He prefers to have his feet planted firmly on the ground unless he is in battle".

Elizabeth cut in "With Pirates"? Will slowly nodded and got up and whispered while leaving the room "I had to warn you, I'm sorry for interrupting…. whatever it was that you were doing". With that statement Will left the cabin and went once more to look for Jack in places that he hadn't checked before.

Elizabeth looked at the closet and it slowly opened and Jack shouted out happily "Finally he left. I honestly thought I was in there for at least three days". Elizabeth's mouth slowly turned into a smile, a small smile, but a smile indeed. She gradually walked over to Jack, and he placed her arms around her in the form of a hug. He softly muttered, "Now, where were we"? Elizabeth looked at him in the eyes as Jack slowly leaned in closer to Elizabeth's lips and whispered seductively "Oh, I remember".

Jack then kissed the side of her lips, and slowly dragged his bottom lip across her mouth biting her top lip in the process. He then placed his lips on her neck and gently started kissing it. Elizabeth let out a tiny moan while whispering, "Jack…" Elizabeth heard Jack chuckle gently, and all of a sudden Elizabeth's eyes flew open. She took a step back from Jack and whispered, "I can't".

Jack's jaw dropped and he asked surprised "Excuse me"? He then walked over to her and kissed her as passionately as he could. Elizabeth couldn't help but respond to the kiss; Jack then pulled her tighter to him. Elizabeth shook her head and escaped from his grip once again and said, "Ye heard what Will said…. I can't". Jack licked his lips and whispered sadly "Oh…. I see. Well then, I guess I should leave. I mean the crew is worrying about me enough already".

Elizabeth nodded and whispered softly "Aye, I think ye should leave too. I'll walk ye to the door". But Elizabeth and Jack stood motionless, just staring at each other. Jack then asked her puzzled "Why aren't you moving"? Elizabeth snapped back "Well, I don't know! Why aren't ye"? Jack took a few steps towards Elizabeth and brushed his lips on hers for a second. He then wrapped his arms around her and asked doubtfully "Why does it bother you so much what William said"?

Elizabeth looked at Jack in the eyes innocently and responded "I…it does. I think its best we don't get involved with one another. I mean I am a pirate, and ye are…. ye know. The person that is supposed to kill pirates". Jack couldn't help but smile, so he asked bashfully "Since when did you start caring about things as mad as that"? Elizabeth shrugged and whispered back "Since when did ye feel attracted to me"?

Jack took a step back, because the question had surprised him. He then muttered, "Just because William says some absurd things, it doesn't mean that all of it was true"! Elizabeth coughed out sarcastically and asked impatiently "Oh really then, eh? Then ye bein' in love with some lass long ago be false"? Jack shook his head and replied baffled "Well, no but…" Elizabeth then interrupted him "Well, then I guess it must have been the part about me then, eh, matey"?

Jack shrugged his shoulders confused and asked, "What on earth are you talking about? Why would I want to kiss you, if I wasn't attracted to you"? Elizabeth rolled her eyes and shouted out "Oh please! All I am to ye is just another knot in yer belt"! Jack chuckled for a bit and he shouted out in disbelief "Me? Who is the one that made love to someone just so they could have somewhere to sleep for the night"?

Elizabeth's mouth dropped open in shock and then she grabbed the gun that Will had put back into her cabin. She then pointed it to Jack's head and he began chuckling. Jack then whispered confidently "You did this the last time, and we both know what happened after that". Elizabeth cocked the gun and slid it down the side of his face to his neck while shouting "Yer a scallywag Jack Sparrow"!

Jack smiled at her and muttered, "Well, I've meet you. And if you can't beat them, join them". Elizabeth bit her lip and then took a few paces backwards away from Jack. She then said softly "If ye say one more word….I will kill ye"! Jack chuckled and muttered out "One more word…. don't you have to kill me now"? Elizabeth nodded, and lowered the gun a bit.

Jack smiled and whispered tempting her "I know your not going to do it….you can't Because you're a good person". Elizabeth bit her lip hard, and her palms were sweating as Jack kept on tempting her. Jack then said loudly "Put the gun away, we both know your not going to do it". But then a shot was fired, and Jack dropped to the wooden floor in pain. He then managed to whisper out "You did it".

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Please review if you liked the chapter.**_

_**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!**_


	11. Shot

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Please Read and Review.**_

_**Please excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes. **_

_**Thank you so much!**_

**Chapter 11:**

**Shot**

Jack said loudly "Put the gun away, we both know your not going to do it". But then a shot was fired, and Jack dropped to the wooden floor in pain. He then managed to whisper out "You did it".

Elizabeth dropped the gun to the floor speechless. Her mouth fell open, and her eyes widened at the sight before her. Jack was holding his right leg in pain and Elizabeth closed her eyes in disbelief with herself. She put her hand to her mouth and then she opened her eyes to reveal a shocked expression on her face. Elizabeth whispered into her hand softly "Oh mother of Pearl, I did".

Jack looked up at her in silence. He shifted his eyes away from her quite often symbolizing his disloyalty that was yet to come. Jack grabbed his right leg and tried to cover up the wound as quickly as possible. Elizabeth still stood in silence, in awe, and in pretty much just about anything that was similar to the word 'regret'. Jack softly whispered "Oh…. it stings horribly. How could you do this? I cannot believe that you shot me in the leg"!

By the harshness of his voice Elizabeth could tell that he was angry. Elizabeth put all her feelings of disbelief and sensitivity aside and tried to act aloof to the whole situation. She rolled her eyes and shouted out "Oh stop actin' like an eunuch! I JUST shot ye in the leg". Jack's mouth fell open and he reacted with the utmost incredulity "JUST? Oh, I see. So then if you would have killed me, it would have been JUST killing me"?

Elizabeth sighed, walked towards her bed and shouted heatedly "I didn't say that either now did I? Ye know Jack; I thought that blowing a hole through ye would shut yer ego up! But it nay didn't, did it? Ye know…ye bloody aristocrat; the capacity of this cabin cannot sustain myself plus yer over-siezed-rum-wanting-wannabe-pirate-ugly-frizzy-hair-who-is-an-determined-egotystical-arse"!

Jack's first reaction was one of a stunned sense but after a few seconds of staring blankly into space; Jack was able to hide his emotions and he whispered as softly as he could "Ahhhh… I see. Well then you should leave the room, seeing that I CANNOT walk! Since you have executed my right leg, which happened to be my favourite one. Thank YOU very much"!

Elizabeth chuckled slightly and quickly snapped back "Oh, don't say that. Yer left one might get jealous"! Jack rolled his eyes repeatedly while saying crossly "Just shut your trap! I never should have gone on this bloody journey"! Elizabeth sat down on her bed and stared at Jack half sympathetically and half irately. She tenderly mumbled "If ye didn't then Beckett would have ye killed…. which coincidentally is not so far off from what has just happened to ye…"

Jack's mouth slightly curled as he sighed and muttered "Oh that makes me feel loads better. Next your going to tell that there is absolutely no way of leaving Isla de… whatever the bloody it is…. alive… And if there is no way don't tell me". Elizabeth looked at her shoes and said cautiously "Alright then swain. I won't tell ye".

Jack ripped his pants where the wound was, and he asked nervously "There is a way to leave…alive, right"? Elizabeth bit her nails nervously and she tried to ignore what he was saying. Jack bit his lip furiously and Elizabeth then whispered, "Ye told me not to tell ye". Jack, forgetting his injury yelled while trying to get up "Elizabeth Swann"! He then fell back down to the floor, and Elizabeth quickly grabbed him and held him in her arms.

Elizabeth then gently placed him against the stand of the bed, then she crawled towards his right leg. Elizabeth then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and shouted into his face "Captain! Captain Swann, I be of higher status then ye be, ye cod fish". Jack pushed her away with his left hand while saying "Captain or Codfish, we are dealing with our lives".

Elizabeth sighed and remembered the injury just a few moments ago she had given him. She then tore open his pants and his eyes went wide. She chuckled for a second and whispered "Speaking of which, let me help ye". Jack watched her take the pants and wipe away some the blood from his leg. She smiled noticing that the wound was above the knee, and it did not dig too deep into his thigh. Jack noticed her smiling so he asked, "What are you smiling about? Through out this journey, there has been nothing to smile about"!

Elizabeth looked at him and he stared back at her coldly. But then Elizabeth gently grabbed his thigh and Jack couldn't help but smile at her. Jack whispered quite captivated by her "I don't understand you Lizzie. First you hate me, then you like me, then you kiss me, and now you shot me. I just don't understand you…." Elizabeth crawled to her desk while answering back "Aye, I can be rather mysterious. But by the way Jack, I never did hate ye. I just pretended to".

Elizabeth then opened the drawer to the desk and took out a bottle of water. She crawled back to Jack and spilled the water on his wound. He winced and hissed in pain, but she was quick to react by bending down and blowing soft breath onto the wound. Jack smiled at her, but then he quickly wiped that smile off of his face when he realized that she had caused him the wound.

He cleared his throat and said "Pretended to or not Captain, it seems that I have lost the will…Oh my…I've lost Will. I forgot about him…. I…. don't…. what do we tell him"? Elizabeth gave Jack a small smirk while replying, "We could tell him the truth". Jack licked his lips and asked puzzled "The truth as in…we kissed and then you shot me"?

Elizabeth placed one of her fingers to her chin, smiled and then nodded while responding "Nay. The other truth, where ye fell overboard, pirates found ye, and stole yer treasures. Then they made ye float on a wooden shaft and on that shaft I found ye and pulled ye onto the ship". She then gasped and continued, "We could tell him that, and stop all the bleedin' details and call it a day...eh"?

Jack looked at her confused for a second and asked, "You think he will buy that"? Elizabeth smiled at him, and explained "Aye, he be a eunuch all day, any day, everyday…I don't know what that has to go with anything…wait, what was the point I was trying to make"? Jack couldn't help but chuckle at her mistake, but once he finished he replied "About _eunuch_ Turner"? Elizabeth nodded and said proudly "Right ye are, swain. Turner is a eunuch. He'll believe us, and if he doesn't…well…. there are other ways to convince him". Elizabeth then picked up her gun and Jack whispered nervously "Not again". Elizabeth opened the door to her cabin and called out "Oh, Mr. Eunuch Turner"!

- - - -

Will sat in Elizabeth's cabin staring at Jack and his newly discovered injury. Will then asked mystified "Let me get this straight. Pirates found you Jack, and took like one-eighth of your money and then they shot you, then let you go and put you on a wooden shaft and then Captain Swann found you and brought you on board". Will finished his statement and Elizabeth and Jack responded in unison "Aye/Yes".

Will bit his lip mysteriously, smiled and said "Alright then". Elizabeth clapped happily that Will had believed the story, but Jack asked in bewilderment "You believe that"? Will nodded and replied, "Of course, I mean you never lied to me Jack". Elizabeth nodded and whispered, "Well now that that is over. Jack we have got to do something about yer leg".

Jack nodded sadly as Will said, "We need a doctor". Elizabeth cleared her throat and said to Will "Oh, well. I can help with that. Ye know that sea dog that always stands near the helm?" Will nodded and asked "The one with the crooked teeth? (Pause) He is a doctor"? Elizabeth smiled happily and then responded "Nay". Will rolled his eyes and Elizabeth continued "But ye know that village in Tortuga, the one near the big water fountain"?

Will smiled and whispered "Yes, the one with the black cross on it. Is there a doctor there"? Elizabeth chuckled and whispered, "Nay, actually I just felt like mentioning it. Ye know that bom-bom hut near there, they make the most delicious rum covered candies". Will gasped and said "Oh, the one with the coconut shell on the outside of them"? Elizabeth nodded but then Jack screamed out "Uh…Hello! Sorry to interrupt but I still seem to have a bullet IN ME"!

Elizabeth looked over at Jack and gasped while apologizing "Oh, that's right. I am awfully sorry…." But then Jack and Will looked at her curiously and Elizabeth bit her lip realizing that she was way too out of her regular character…. wasn't she? She then cleared her throat and said "Don't be worryin' about yer leg there, I could help ye if Mr. Turner would presume to leave me cabin".

Will shook his head and said, "No, I want to stay". Elizabeth looked up at him and said "Fine, William. But there will be a lot of blood and...stuff". Will chuckled nervously and asked "And I would have a problem with that because"? Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders and then took out a knife from her pocket. Will then stopped her and asked "What are you going to do with that"?

Elizabeth cleared her throat and responded comfortably "Oh nothing too ghastly. I will be stabbing the area around the wound so that the bullet be easier to pick out with me knife". Jack's eyes widened and Will then whispered "Oh…. well…. um…. Time to go". He then walked towards the door of the cabin and shouted to Jack "Good luck".

Once the door closed, Elizabeth put her knife away and Jack asked confused "What are you doing? I thought you were going to pick at my skin". Elizabeth chuckled and whispered "Nay, that was only to get Turner out of the room". Jack looked at her with a smile on his face and he asked "You didn't have to go through that much trouble if you wanted to be alone with me". Elizabeth chuckled and whispered, "Shut yer trap, or else I'll shoot ye again". Jack looked at her in the eyes and she gazed back at him shortly. She then rubbed the area around the wound on his leg and she whispered, "It doesn't look too bad". Jack continued to stare at Elizabeth and then he whispered referring to her "No, not bad at all".

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Thank you all for reading.**_

_**Please review if you liked the chapter.**_

_**Thank you.**_


	12. Annoying

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Thank you to all who review and please continue to do so.**_

_**Enjoy! **_

**Chapter 12:**

**Annoying**

Jack looked at her in the eyes and she gazed back at him shortly. She then rubbed the area around the wound on his leg and she whispered, "It doesn't look too bad". Jack continued to stare at Elizabeth and then he whispered referring to her "No, not bad at all".

Elizabeth slightly chuckled and whispered, "Considering that I just shot ye". Jack's eyes widened and he slowly muttered out, still taken by her beauty "Yes, I haven't forgiven you for that". Elizabeth tilted her head to one side slightly, gave Jack a small grin and said casually "And ye shouldn't. I nay fancy apologies, I hate givin' 'em and I hate receivin' 'em". Jack faintly smiled and said "Then maybe I should apologize".

Elizabeth bit her lip and asked, "Are ye being smug once again, Sparrow? Did ye not see what happened the last time"? Jack shifted his leg for a second, looked down at his thigh and took a deep breath in. He glanced at Elizabeth for a second, and something about her arm took his attention. But Elizabeth asked "Are ye going to act superior to me Jack"?

Jack's eyes made their way to glance into hers and he responded with a hint of mock in his voice "Why do you act all superior to me"? Elizabeth gave him a small smirk, took off her sash and said proudly "I AM superior to ye". Jack rolled his eyes and bit his lip while saying in bewilderment "Now how is that fair"? Elizabeth gave him a soft stare while replying pompously "My ship, MY rules".

Jack's eyebrows narrowed as he thought about her statement for a second. Elizabeth began to clean away the area around the wound with her sash. Jack gasped and said "Not your ship. Beckett's ship, your just borrowing it". Jack then let out a "Ha"! Elizabeth shook her head, and tried to hide away a smile. Jack gave her a big grin and said melodramatically "I am right! You know I am too"!

Elizabeth sighed annoyed and pinched the area around the wound. Jack screamed from the pain and then a voice outside the door was heard. It was Will and he said worriedly, frightened, and in a high-pitched voice "Jack, are you alright"? Elizabeth rolled her eyes and shouted at the door "Aye, he be fine! I thought I told ye to leave Turner"! Will shouted "Yes…. about that. I didn't". Elizabeth shook her head at Jack and she saw that he was chuckling. Jack whispered to Elizabeth "At least he cares about me".

Elizabeth screamed at the door "Will just go away…" There was silence for about the next 30 seconds. Jack sighed and Elizabeth got fed up and asked "Will, are ye still there"? No answer was given. So Elizabeth smiled and was about to continue when Will said innocently "Yes". Elizabeth bit her lip furiously and shouted "Turner, ye eunuch! Jack is in pain right now…. aren't ye Jack"? Jack's eyes squinted confused so Elizabeth shook her head and punched Jack in the gut and finally he yelled.

Elizabeth finally got up, opened the door and said to Will "See, Jack be in pain right now. Does it hurt Jack"? Jack held his gut and said in a sotto voice "So bad…." Elizabeth smiled at Will and continued, "Now, go up on deck. That's an order"! Will nodded and whispered "Yes, Captain" and he ran towards the stairs. Elizabeth entered the cabin once more and slammed the door behind her.

Elizabeth took out her knife and once again sat down on the floor next to Jack and his wound. Elizabeth sighed and said to him "I don't know how ye be mates with 'em. He be annoyin'". Jack cleared his throat and said, "He's a good man, Lizzie. He means no harm". Elizabeth nodded and stared at the hole in Jack's thigh. Elizabeth grabbed the knife once more and said to Jack softly "What I will be doin' now…. is picking at the skin around the bullet so I can remove it. I warn ye swain, it will hurt…. so I suggest ye talk to me or concentrate on somethin' else".

Jack took a deep breath in and as he did that he once again noticed Elizabeth's left arm. Their seemed to be a long scratch from the wrist up until the elbow. Jack asked her "That scratch on your arm…. how did you get it"? Elizabeth bit her lip for a second, placed the knife were the wound was and starting poking at the skin as lightly as she could. Elizabeth sighed and explained sadly "When I was a young lass of only 15, I had a lover. He be called Jonathan Smith, or Johnny for short. He be a descendent of a pirate named Black Beard, have ye 'eard of 'em"?

Jack nodded, closed his eyes from the pain of the knife scratching his skin. Elizabeth continued, "Well, Black Beard was the best of all pirates, but the way he tortured sea-lovers did not mix well with me and me father. Johnny never seemed to be cruel, until that one day where I said 'nay'…and he well took out his sword, and put it to me throat. I backed away quickly, and me arm scratched against his sword".

Jack looked at her sadly for a second while asking puzzled "What did you say no to"? Elizabeth cleared her throat and replied "To becoming one…to showing each other how much we actually thought we cared 'bout the other. Johnny took it as an insult and forced me to…. and ever since that night I have OTHER nights, with other men, just as cruel as he be".

Jack stared at her sadly and he noticed that her eyes were welling up with tears. Elizabeth snapped her hand back quickly from the wound and Jack screamed once again in pain as Elizabeth whispered, "I be done". Jack softly smiled at her and how she was trying to wipe away the tears that so desperately needed to fall. Elizabeth looked at him despondently and Jack moved towards her and took her in his arms and hugged her.

Jack whispered into her hair "Just cry, Lizzie". Elizabeth could no longer take the amount of pressure her tears were creating so she just let them roll down her cheeks. Jack caressed her back with his left hand and with his right he twirled her hair. Jack pulled her closer to him, wrapping him self around her tighter and whispered into her ear "No worries, Lizzie. I'm here". Elizabeth smiled lightly and she said back in between breaths "I shouldn't be doin' this. I'm a pirate! Pirates don't cry! Pansies do"!

Jack kindly chuckled and let her go for a second and took her hands in his while saying "Yes pansies do cry. But is there a law that pirates can't cry"? Elizabeth shook her head and said desperately "Nay! But Pirates are supposed to be scary. How scary would it be if I would try to plunder a village while I be cryin'. It wouldn't work…it would be like trying to cut someone with a flower".

Jack couldn't help but chuckle and Elizabeth herself let out a small smile. Jack wiped away one of her tears that was rolling down her cheek. Elizabeth smiled at him briefly and then said attempting to be furious "If ye tell any pirate or wench about this then I'll be sure to…" Jack smiled at her and cut in "Cut me with a flower"? Elizabeth nodded while chuckling.

Elizabeth wiped away the remainder of her tears while Jack continued, "You have my promise Elizabeth. I will never tell anyone about this…that is only if you bring me a bottle of rum". Elizabeth's eyes widened and she asked confused "Rum? After that incident"? Jack nodded and whispered proudly "This time I won't drink that much". Elizabeth got up and said "Alright, more rum for me then".

Elizabeth paused and asked Jack cautiously "How do I look"? Jacks eyes widened at her question, and he began to wonder how he should reply. He stammered "Ugh…you…. ugh…. you look…. beautiful". Elizabeth blushed and said bashfully "Nay, I meant can ye tell if I be cryin'"? Jack gritted his teeth, embarrassed with himself and he replied "No you can't".

Elizabeth smiled and said happily "I'll be back with the rum. Unless I drink it all on me way here". With that Elizabeth closed the door after her and Jack found himself having a hard time not to watch her leave. He sighed unusually happily for someone who had just been shot in the thigh. Jack thought about the story for a bit and coughed out harshly "What kind of a name is Johnny anyway"?

He rolled his eyes and tried to think about something else. He took Elizabeth's sash off the floor and wrapped it around his wound. Just as he did that Elizabeth opened the door to cabin singing "Yo Ho Yo Ho a pirates life for me". Jack looked at Elizabeth confused and asked, "What's that Elizabeth"? Elizabeth smiled and sat down beside him while replying "Just a pirate song I learned as a young buccaneer from me father". Jack shrugged and complained, "I wish I could sit somewhere more comfortable. I've had to have been on the floor for at least an hour".

Elizabeth pouted for a second and then said optimistically "I could pick ye up and put ye on the bed if ye want". Jack shook his head and said laughing, "You'll break like a tooth pick". Elizabeth mocked him and then bent down and put Jack's arm around her and with both of their will power put together Jack made it onto the bed. But Elizabeth accidentally fell on top of him when she put him down.

They both stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds and their glance was unbreakable. Elizabeth slowly moved her lips towards his and he did the same. Once their lips touched, the passion in both their bodies increased. And Elizabeth couldn't help but take things to a much faster pace. She used her hand to move his head to the side, and she breathed into his neck before gently sucking on his earlobe.

Suddenly, a knock came from the door. Both Elizabeth and Jack groaned disappointedly, and Jack took her head once again and kissed her before whispering, "Just tell them to go away". Elizabeth shouted, "Leave the premises, ye stinkin' scallywag"! As she said this Jack flipped her over on the bed and starting tracing kissed up and down her collarbone. It was Will on the other side, once AGAIN. He asked worriedly "Is the blood gone"? Jack rolled his eyes and said; "Now I understand what you meant by annoying". Elizabeth smiled at Jack and then shouted out at the door towards Will "Nay, the blood is nay gone". Will asked muzzled "What did you say"? He then opened the door to the cabin Jack on top Elizabeth kissing down her neck. A sudden silence filled the room, and every one froze, shocked, worried and annoyed.

_**Authors Note:**_

_**I have got to say that this is probably my favorite chapter of this story.**_

_**I don't know why I like it, I just do.**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**Take Care!**_


	13. Confusion

_**Authors Note:**_

_**I'm sorry if you find any mistakes, I had no time to edit. **_

_**Thank you to all who reviewed last time, and please continue to do so.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 13:**

**Confusion**

Will stood completely still in front of the door. Many words ran through his mind, and one of the many words was curiosity. He opened his mouth to speak, but it had become visible that his mouth was oblivious to what his mind was trying to say. Elizabeth quickly got up and then a sudden flow of words ran through William's mind. Surprise? Inquisitiveness? No, it was something different this time.

Will slowly closed the door behind him, while biting his lip cautiously. He took a look at Jack and he now had his head in his hands contemplating what mistakes he had just did…. or didn't do since Will had interrupted them. Elizabeth stared at Will daringly as if she was trying to tell him something telepathically. Will finally worked up the right amount of courage to ask one of the stupidest questions in the history of stupid questions "I'm sorry…. was I interrupting something"?

Jack raised his head out of his hands and began to chuckle at the question that had just been presented. He slowly lifted his wounded leg and placed it on a more comfortable position on top of the bed as he softly chuckled. Elizabeth stared at him bewilderment as he answered sarcastically "No, William…you did NOT interrupt _anything_". Will crossed his eyebrows and took a few steps towards them. He suddenly felt strangely unfamiliar to them, as if he just met them for the first time.

Will looked at Elizabeth for a second and asked puzzled, baffled, and confused "What"? He took another step towards her, as he let the rest of the sentence crawl off his tongue, but this time more sternly "What the bloody hell were you two doing"? Elizabeth the witty and clever Captain that she is, choose to use a strategy that most of the time confused the enemy. She stood up and asked "Jack and I? Us? We? Him and I"? Will looked at her puzzled for a second and he snapped out "Yes! You and him! The man that I thought you hated"!

Jack turned to look at Elizabeth in shock at this revelation. Elizabeth stood in silence because for the first time in a long time, she did not have an answer to every question. Jack tried his best to ignore the comment his best mate had just mad. So he lied in order to clear his conscience "Will…. my best mate…." Jack then placed a pillow under his thigh for support and he continued awkwardly "…you see mate. You've got it all wrong. I was just looking for…." Will interrupted him by shouting out loudly "What? Her breasts"?

Elizabeth's mouth fell open, and she took off her hat rapidly. She then began saying as harshly as she could have "Wait a bloody second Turner! Number 1, no one talks about me privates seein' that they be private. Number 2, Mr. Eunuch... he wasn't lookin' for THAT, he was lookin' for the bullet…"

Will stared at her in bafflement and he interrupted once again "What…with his lips"? Elizabeth stomped her foot and screamed angrily "Do ye always have to interrupt EVERYTHIN'?" Will let out a small smirk and said smugly "Ah Ha! So I did interrupt something"! Elizabeth stared at him for a second with an awkward smile, but then she bit her lip and said irately "Aye! Me sentences"!

Jack decided to stop the fighting with a simple and misguided sentence "Will, you have got to understand…." Will once again interrupted, but this time with an over powering smile on his face "Understand? What is there TO understand? (Pause) Maybe, I would be less confused if you told me things Jack. No one tells me anything anywhere"! Elizabeth rolled her eyes and said under her breath "What a pansy".

Will stared at Elizabeth with an intense glance, so she made her way to sit down on the bed beside Jack. She slightly glanced at Jack and blushed, he smiled at her and reached for her hand when Will screamed out once again "Since when have you two…been doing…. what you were just doing"? Jack quickly pulled back his hand and answered "I know where your going with this mate. And no, we are not together".

Elizabeth glanced at Jack half hurt and half puzzled. Did he really mean it? That they weren't together? She glanced over at Jack once more and wondered…. Yes, he was right. Nothing was official…. but if it wasn't official…then why did she feel betrayed? Elizabeth shook away those thoughts from her mind and agreed with Jack and said to Will "He's right Turner. Jack and I nay be together…. I mean would I… Captain Elizabeth Swan…sink that low"?

Jack looked at her surprised and offended, so he muttered out "What do you mean by that"? Elizabeth turned her head to him and winked while nodding signaling that it was all a plan. Jack cleared his throat and yelled, pretending to be angry "YOU sink that low? What about me? I am the one that has at least _some _style"!

Elizabeth looked at him mockingly and said sarcastically "Aye, hit me where it hurts…. me fashion style"! Jack shook his head, chuckled and continued "I meant another type of style…. One that you seem to be familiar with…. ugh…. what is it called again? Oh, now I remember…. it seems that your sense of style in the sexual departments lack". Elizabeth's mouth dropped and she moved a spot over on the bed towards him, and once again took out her gun and pointed it to his head.

Will gasped and screamed "No! Don't hurt him! Don't! I'll do whatever you want Captain, just don't hurt him"! Elizabeth and Jack both smiled at Will and they both asked in unison "Really"? Elizabeth dropped her gun onto the floor and stood up and asked Will "Would ye be willin' to leave young Jackie and I alone for a few minutes…so we can solve things". Will looked over at Jack and he was nodding profusely so Will shrugged and whispered puzzled "If you think that's best…"

This time Jack interrupted and said quickly "Yes, Will. It is the best thing". Will once again shrugged and whispered while walking towards the door to exit the cabin "If you need anything…be sure to scream". Jack nodded at him and Elizabeth closed the door behind Mr. Turner. She slowly walked over towards Jack and sat down on the bed beside him. She bit her lip and whispered, "We should talk about…"

But Elizabeth stopped herself from talking because she had honestly forgot the rest of her statement. Jack looked into her eyes as he rested his head on his palm, and his elbow held his arm up. Elizabeth couldn't help but whisper "Jack…" Jack returned her call with a hold of her hand. He got up slowly and lifted her hand tenderly toward his lips. He then kissed her knuckles and whispered "Lizzie…." Elizabeth closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on the feeling of bitter sweetness that she was receiving from his lips.

Elizabeth took a deep breath as Jack stopped, and he whispered while taking her hand away from his mouth "We should talk…." But once again the sentence stopped, and Elizabeth kissed him fierce fully and passionately. A burning sensation filled up in both of them, as Elizabeth moved herself on top of Jack once again. Jack was able to utter out between kisses "Perhaps…later…" Elizabeth softly chuckled and returned his kisses to the extreme.

As they kissed Jack ran his fingers through her golden brown hair and Elizabeth ran his fingers underneath his shirt and onto his chest. Jack stopped the kissing with a slight gasp and whispered "Elizabeth…" Elizabeth grabbed Jacks head and whispered into his neck "Jack…." Jack shook his head and whispered "No, Lizzie. You're lying down on my leg…." Elizabeth gasped in nerves and as quickly as she could she got up off the bed. Jack sighed in relief but then he stared at her and said seductively "That doesn't mean we have to stop…."

Elizabeth gave him a smirk in return and helped him sit up on the bed, and once he sat on the bed she began kissing him once again and he returned her kisses tenderly. Jack moved his hands on her jacket and unbuttoned the top button. Elizabeth's eyes widened as he removed her jacket from her shoulders. Elizabeth smiled and pushed his head to the side and whispered into his ear "Yer goin' to play that way, eh"? So she then took his jacket off his shoulders and Jack kissed along her collarbone as she did so. Jack then whispered seductively "I guess you do have _style_".

Elizabeth kissed him back in return and then whispered into his neck "Aye, I guess I do". Jack lifted her head and said in between passionate kisses "I…can't…believe…this…. is…happening". Elizabeth left out a small smile and started to unbutton his shirt while whispering "Me neither, swain". Jack's eyes widened as his shirt was being taken off with Elizabeth's hands, but she was taking too long, maybe she was tempting him he decided. So he helped her take it off completely while saying "I mean you are a pirate…. and I am…"

That caught Elizabeth's attention and she stopped taking off his effects. Her eyebrows crossed and she asked puzzled "and…what be the point ye be makin'"? Jack chuckled softly and grabbed her head and placed his lips on top of hers tenderly. Elizabeth pushed him away and asked "And…. if I am a pirate…. what does that be havin to with anythin'"? Jacks eyes widened at the fact that she kept on resisting his efforts to kissing. So he explained "Well I am mean, I always thought that pirates in general were horrible people…and here I am with you…."

Elizabeth got off the bed and asked suspiciously "Are ye implin' once again, that I be a good person"? Jack gulped and answered worriedly "No….I mean…yes…I mean….can we start over"? Elizabeth shook her head and said "Explain what ye mean, Jack". Jack sighed and explained "I mean that I never thought I would ever be _with _a pirate…. just because…. you know…." Elizabeth crossed her arms across her chest and asked defensively "Because of what? Are ye sayin' that ye be better than me swain'?" Jack shook his head and screamed out "No, Lizzie. That is NOT what I meant". Elizabeth re-arranged her blouse, picked up her hat from the floor and placed it on her head. She then opened the door to her cabin and said "Put yer shirt back on Jack".

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Thank you all for reading, and please review.**_

_**Happy holidays everyone!**_

_**Take Care!**_


	14. The Story

_**Authors Note: **_

_**Please Review, thank you so much!**_

_**Please ignore mistakes...I honestly have been very busy this week, with homework, family and other things.**_

**Chapter 14:**

**The Story**

"Captain" Mister Gibbs called out at Elizabeth as she took her last step out of the stairwell. Elizabeth turned to him anxiously and asked "Aye, Mister Gibbs…. what do ye want"? Gibbs' little feet approached her quicker as he announced proudly "It seems that Mr. Cotton has spotted a ship that may suite yer likin'". Elizabeth stared at him with no expression written on her lips.

She wiggled her nose slightly and asked in a puzzled tone "Mr. Cotton"? Gibbs nodded and pointed towards the helm where Mr. Cotton stood. Elizabeth nodded, bit her lip and asked, "So ye be tellin' me, Gibbs, that ye got this said information from a man who cannot speak, who uses his parrot for information"? Gibbs cleared his throat and shrugged his shoulders while Elizabeth stared at him in deep thought.

Elizabeth's lips then formed a small smile as she shouted out to the crew "The Captain will be taking the helm"! Gibbs nodded and whispered "Miss…. ugh…I mean Captain Swann, I don't think ye understood me". Gibbs had now begun to follow Elizabeth up the stairs towards the steering wheel. Elizabeth lightly pushed Mr. Cotton aside and took a hold of the wooden wheel.

Gibbs slightly chuckled and repeated, "Ye didn't understand me Captain". Elizabeth turned to Gibbs with a very irradiated look on her face. She then said frustrated "Who be the Captain of this ship"? Gibbs smiled and responded "Well, ye ugh…Captain…" Elizabeth nodded and interrupted with a cold look in her eyes "Aye, and if I be Captain, that means that the Captain already knows everything that be worth knowin', savvy"? Gibbs sighed, nodded and left the area where Captain Swann was as fast as he could.

William, who was dwelling underneath the stairwell, got up and walked towards the Captain of the ship. When Elizabeth turned the helm to the west, she also caught Mr. Turner's glance. William placed a strand of his hair behind his ear, cleared his throat and then asked, "Ye do know that Mr. Cotton spotted the Black Pearl, right"? Elizabeth nodded, slightly let out a small grin, and then ordered Mr. Cotton to take the helm.

Elizabeth walked away from Will, but he kept on following her puzzled at her attitude. Elizabeth stretched her hands out on the railing of the ship and the asked "What is that ye want Turner"? Will reached for her hand, but Elizabeth pulled her hand away as soon as he touched her. William looked at her silently for a few seconds and then he changed the subject by asking, "How is Jack"?

Elizabeth had almost forgotten about him, she thought to herself. Well, no that was a lie. She could never forget about Jack, but she wanted to, that was for certain. Elizabeth turned to look at the ocean as she replied, "He be fine, but I swear Turner. Ye care too much about that man"! Will smiled at her and whispered, "It's not like you don't Elizabeth…." Elizabeth closed her hands around the railings, and looked down at the water brushing against the margins of the ship.

She sighed and whispered softly "It nay matters…." She cleared her throat and asked while holding back tears "Why do ye care about 'em that much anyway? I mean, unless ye sail that way…. ye know"? Will's eyes widened and then he shook his head while chuckling. Will grabbed onto the railing also and explained while smiling "Other than he being my best mate, he…saved my life once". Elizabeth's mouth dropped open in surprise as he continued explaining, "Yes, he…did. Once, when I was in my black smith shop, I was making this one sword. I will never forget it, it had red rubies at the tip and the metal was the color of gold. It was beautiful, beautiful…sort of like you…"

Elizabeth blushed at his compliment to her, and then she remembered something quite familiar about the way he described the sword. Red rubies, was it? Elizabeth's thoughts were interrupted by William continuing the story, "Well, I had received the order in a bottle. It was very unique; it had one unique black pearl on it. I remember that because then I sold it to buy more hay for my horses. But anyway, I had never met the customer that had bought this wonderful sword, until one day when they requested that I meet them on one of the highest forts in Port Royal, so they could pay me…."

Elizabeth's eyes widened as he continued, "Well, anyway. There was a girl there and I thought it might have been a mistake, since not all women know how to sword fight. But after meeting with her, she turned out to be a pirate, and when I refused to give her the sword, she threw me over the fort and I accidentally let go of the sword. As I fell into the water, so did the sword. But before the sword had the chance to blaze right through me, someone moved me aside, and that was Jack. Since then, I owe him my life".

Elizabeth placed her hands over her mouth while saying sadly "Will, I…. I…." Elizabeth removed her hands from her mouth, to do the one thing she hated doing "I am sorry for almost killin' ye…" Will chuckled as she continued "I guess I was just bein' a pirate…." Will smiled and interrupted Elizabeth by saying "It doesn't matter, Captain. All that matters now is that Jack is alright and that we find Juliana and save her". Elizabeth nodded, and whispered to Will "Aye, yer right Will".

Elizabeth then ran towards her cabin, opened the door to see Jack on her bed still without a shirt on. She rolled her eyes and asked him angrily "Didn't I tell ye to put that on"? She picked the shirt up off the floor and handed it to him. Jack responded with a smile "I couldn't reach it…." Elizabeth sat down on the bed beside him while saying angrily "Mr. Cotton spotted the Pearl, and the only place that is west of here is_ Arson _so yer precious non-pirate fiancé Juliana will probably be there".

Jack chuckled while asking "Why did something so small turn into something so big? I know you know what I meant! What is it? Do you like fighting with me? Is that it"? Elizabeth stopped dead in her tracks, turned around slowly and asked "Do I like fighting with ye? Hmm…. does the Captain want to waste time fighting with a crewmate? Let me think about that for a second…glad that be over…nay, Mr. Sparrow she doesn't".

Jack quickly put on his shirt as he tried to change the subject "So, while you go to that town, who is going to stay with me"? Elizabeth put her finger to her chin for a second and then replied sharply "Turner, since he is willing to do anything for ye since the day where ye saved the whelps life". Jack's eyes widened and then he shouted angrily "I cannot believe he told you that story! You two were alone for what…10 seconds…and he managed to tell you that I dreamed of you every night for almost 1 whole year"! Jack then closed his eyes as Elizabeth asked puzzled "Dreamed of me? What the bloody hell ye be talkin' about"?

Jack's mouth dropped as he asked confused and half-worried "He didn't tell you that part"? Elizabeth moved a bit closer to Jack because he now had to explain "Oh, this is…this is just…."? Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders and then whispered, "Just explain…." Jack looked down at the floor while explaining innocently "Well, I saw you that same day in town, and thought…. well I thought you were…. semi-descent in looks". Elizabeth replied with a smirk because she knew he was calling her beautiful.

Jack continued to stare at the wooden floor "And, I sort of followed you around that day…I don't know Lizzie, it was something in my mind that was telling me I should. But when I decided to stop, I was sitting at the banks of the docks, when I saw William falling into the water. I saved him, unknowing that you had almost killed him. So I guess, I don't know…I had this dream, for a year, the same one over and over again. About you and I sailing together…. somewhere far, and it always ended the same way. With me falling off some cliff and dying, I don't know the end was probably my conscience trying to tell me that you had almost killed William".

Elizabeth shot him a small smirk and asked still a bit confused "Ye had that dream for a year? Every night"? Jack shook his head while replying, "Well, not every night. But most nights I did…I don't know why…it must have meant something. Or mean something, seeing that I am indeed sailing with you at the moment". Elizabeth nodded, blushed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear while asking, "Jack..."

But Elizabeth couldn't continue so she just stared at him in the eyes and he couldn't help but look back. She then cupped his face with her hands and kissed him on the lips. This kiss was more of a peck on the lips, and it was not a long and passionate one as the others had been. Just then Elizabeth's eyes widened, so she cupped his face again in her hands and kissed him once more but this time more passionately.

He returned her kiss reverently, but a few seconds later she stopped and whispered in his ear "We've stopped". Jack smiled and went to kiss her again while saying "Yes we have, lets not". Elizabeth placed a finger on his lips and then whispered once more "That is nay what I meant, Jack. I meant that ship has stopped, that means I've got to leave. I will send someone down to keep ye company".

Elizabeth was about to get up but Jack grabbed her hand, kissed it and whispered, "I'm sorry about before, Lizzie…" Elizabeth nodded, pulled her hand away and walked towards the door and left the cabin. A few moments later Mr. Cotton along with his parrot on his shoulder opened the door to the cabin, and sat down at the desk in front of Jack. Jack stared at him quietly, realizing that he was his company. Cottons parrot chirped, "Walk the plank…walk the plank". Jack chuckled and said "Maybe, another time. When I CAN walk".

_**Authors Note:**_

_**This chapter may seem a bit confusing, but it is very important.**_

_**Anyway, I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas!**_

_**Please Review! Thank you!**_


	15. Arson

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Thank you to all who reviewed!**_

_**Please continue to do so!**_

**Chapter 15:**

**Arson**

"Arson"? William Turner asked a bit winded as he turned in Elizabeth's direction. Elizabeth took a few steps towards Will, nodded and whispered "Aye…Arson. We shouldn't be stayin' here too long…" Will cautiously started to bite his bottom lip while asking "Why not"? Gibbs suddenly appeared behind William and answered his question "It nay be a wise choice for us pirates to be seen in this gold forsaken town".

Elizabeth pulled Mr. Turner by the arm and led him through the gates of Arson. William cleared his throat and asked, "What are you doing"? Elizabeth smiled at Mr. Gibbs and commanded, "A bit less chattin', eh? We nay be wanting to be caught…. again". Gibbs nodded at the Captain with wide eyes and Elizabeth fixed her glance on Will. She had expected him to be the pathetic little whelp that he had always been and to ask a billion questions on the subject, but it seemed that Will was not even slightly interested in what she had been saying.

Elizabeth whispered to Gibbs "Check the local taverns for the clown, and the wench". Gibbs nodded but Will stamped his foot and screamed, "She is not a wench"! Elizabeth looked around quickly at the town's people who seemed a bit alarmed at the screaming situation. Elizabeth had now began to smile at the people in the town and then she took Will in her arms and declared "Oh, no don't say that Miss. Baxter is one, and a pirate…hmm…I doubt that". Will looked at her puzzled and asked "What"?

She quickly let go him and turned to the town's people who had immediately started clapping. One little boy and his mother approached Elizabeth and said "Oh, that was wonderful. When are Miss. Baxter and her theater company arriving"? Elizabeth smiled that her plan to make the people think that they were actors had worked. She smiled and whispered "Very soon, Madame. Now if ye would be excusing us, we've got work to be completed".

Will chuckled as he and Elizabeth started walking further and further into the town. Through out that walk, Will had smiled at Elizabeth many times. He finally asked "Theater group? Clever, Captain". Elizabeth nodded and whispered "Aye, that be me. Clever Captain Swann, at yer service Mr. Turner". He chuckled for a second, until he noticed something. Elizabeth had hardly noticed that Will had stopped walking.

But she finally realized, turned around and walked towards him. She watched him examine a bakery for a moment and then finally decided to speak. But he cut her off by whispering softly "This place looks familiar…" Will then touched the handle of the door and continued, "This whole town does…" Elizabeth had finally began to get curious so she asked "Familiar"? Will quickly smiled, and placed his hand against the door while saying, "Yes, as if I've been here before. Ate in this bakery, played on these streets…"

Will stopped him-self as he realized why he thought this town was familiar. He slowly smiled and whispered, "This is where I used to live…with my mother… I used to live here before my father left us, and I went searching for him". Elizabeth bit her lip and asked puzzled "Well, why would Barbossa stop here then"? Elizabeth's eyes went wide as Will shook his head profusely, she then whispered, "Unless they were looking for ye…"

Will took his hand off of the bakery door and asked "For me? Why would they be looking for me"? Elizabeth took him by the arm and dragged him quickly down the streets of Arson. Will walked quickly along side of Elizabeth while asking, "Why would they be looking for me"? Elizabeth stopped for a second and whispered "Yer a Turner…" she then grabbed his arm again and dragged him this time faster towards the docks on the other side of town.

Will asked puzzled "So what if I'm a Turner, does that make me less human? What? I don't understand…" Elizabeth rolled her eyes and said annoyed "I'll explain it to ye, at the opportune moment". Elizabeth suddenly stopped dead in her tracks and whispered stunned "There she is…." Will turned around quickly and asked happily "Juliana"? Elizabeth shook her head and whispered "Nay…the Pearl".

Elizabeth turned to Will quickly and said, "Will, ye must go back to the ship as quickly as possible. No takin' short cuts to see yer other eunuch friends, savvy"? Will sighed and asked disappointed "What about Juliana"? Elizabeth rolled her eyes and explained, "I'll fetch her…" Will stomped his foot on the ground while saying "She's not a dog"! Elizabeth rolled her eyes once more and responded "Fine! Whatever animal she is! I'll find her, and bring her back to my ship. But ye run back immediately"!

Will nodded and began to walk quickly towards the other side of town to Miss. Swann's vessel, while Elizabeth made her way towards the Black Pearl. Elizabeth walked towards the Pearl to see Pintel on the outside of it. She stomped her foot angrily, and looked around to see how she could get on the ship without him noticing her. She then noticed a fairly good-looking man sitting on a bench near the docks. She smiled to her self and walked towards him and then sat down on the bench.

In the mean time, Will had sort of listened to the Captain. He was dilly dawdling into the bakery that had seemed to be so familiar to him. The way he figured it was that he could go in, buy a pie or something, and get back to the ship without Elizabeth knowing. He opened the door to the bakery to see a woman behind the counter baking pies. He also saw many men sitting at the tables waiting for their orders. The woman asked "Anything for you dear"? Will smiled and asked hopefully "Ugh…yes. Do you happen to have apple pie"?

The woman nodded and whispered, "I hope you don't mind the 10 minute wait…Mr.…"? Will smiled and replied "oh, ugh…Turner". The woman smiled and continued "Mr. Turner. I will call you when your pie is ready". Will smiled at her and then he walked towards one of the tables and sat down beside an older gentleman. Will looked at him curiously and realized that he was holding the newspaper up side down, which meant…. Will gasped, got up quickly, but not quick enough. Because the man grabbed his arm and asked "And where do ye think ye be going Mr. Turner"?

- - -

"And that is a beautiful Jacket, Mr. Kris" Elizabeth held herself right next to the gentleman on the bench. He smiled at her and whispered, "Thank you, Miss. Shore". Elizabeth would never ever give her real name to a stranger unless she considered him trust worthy. Elizabeth softly brushed her hand down his shirt while whispering "And a beautiful shirt…. but I wonder.." She then got closer to him and whispered in his ear "How would you look with nothing on"? The mans eyes widened and he got up and whispered, "My house is about a block from here…" Elizabeth smiled and whispered, "Perfect".

- - -

"So… Mr. Cotton? How are you today"? Jack looked at him suspiciously, while he drank out of a rum bottle. The parrot on his shoulder answered "Walk the plank, walk the plank". Jack chuckled and replied "I'll take that as a…fine". Cotton smiled and handed the bottle to Jack while his bird spoke "Drink up me hearties…me hearties…" Jack grabbed the bottle, fixed his leg on the bed, and took a sip. He then handed the bottle back to Cotton while asking, "You don't say much do you"? Cotton smiled at him and Jack once again asked a question "Well, how am I supposed to know if you and I are mates"? Cotton's smile widened while he put out his hand waiting for Jack to shake it.

- - -

Elizabeth pushed Kris against the wall of his bedroom and started to remove his clothes while they kissed. Kris moved his hands on her clothes but she shook her head lightly and said seductively "First yer clothes…." He smiled as she started to kiss his neck while she took off his jacket. She then took out a rope that she had kept in her pocket just in case and started to tie his hands together. He chuckled and whispered, "I didn't know you liked it _that _way…Miss Shore".

Elizabeth chuckled and whispered into his ear "Ye don't know a lot about me". She then slammed his head against the wall and he fell unconscious. Elizabeth smiled, picked up his hat and his jacket and put them on. She cleared her throat, opened the door, and walked onto the streets as if nothing happened. She then made her way back to the Black Pearl and walked right up to Pintel and said in a deepened voice "Excuse me, sir. Where is yer written document on the permission to have this beautiful ship parked at this dock"?

Pintel shrugged and replied back worriedly "We don't have one, sir". Elizabeth shook her head and said, "Well then, I'll have to force ye to move". Pintel shook his head and asked hopeful "Is there anything' that can be done, for ye to let us…" Elizabeth interrupted "Yes…ye must let me examine it, the insides as well". Pintel nodded and let Elizabeth pass while saying, "Thank ye, sir". Elizabeth nodded and walked up the pathway to get onto the deck. She smiled to herself, walked down the stairs towards the brig and asked in a manly voice "Juliana"? Suddenly, a sweet voice came from the Captains cabin, and the voice said "In here".

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Thank you so much for reading!**_

_**Please Review!**_


	16. Hands On Deck

**Chapter 16:**

**Hands On Deck**

"I am… I am…just going to the rest room". Will managed to whisper out through his nervous grin. The man smiled, held onto his arm tightly and replied back with a harsh voice "Ah… well, then maybe I should accompany ye". Will managed to loosen his grip and then said back "On second thought, I can just go another time". The man bit his lip and asked through his gold teeth "What be the matter Mr. _Turner_"…. the thing that scared Will was the fact that he accentuated the word Turner.

Before the man could finish his sentence a woman's voice called out "Mr. Turner? Your apple pie is ready". Will breathed out in relief and then whispered, "My pie is ready…" The man crossed his eyes at him and said "Well then…. what ye been waitin' for? The next tide? Go and get it". Will smiled and took a step… but as he peered over his right shoulder he could see that the man was following him towards the counter. Will slowed down as the woman shouted, "Come now deary, I haven't got all day… Your total is 3 shillings…"

Will chuckled nervously as he reached into his pocket to find three shillings. He made it to the counter to see a box in the woman's hands. He smiled at her, put the shillings on the counter, turned his head to look at the mysterious man following him and asked the lady "Is this hot apple pie"? The woman nodded and Will took the box firmly in his hands, opened it and threw the pie towards his follower while screaming, "Catch"! And then as fast as lighting Will ran out the bakery and onto the streets of London.

- - -

Elizabeth opened the door to the Captains Cabin with a serious and curious look on her face. A young woman about her age was sitting in a dark corner of the cabin sobbing. Elizabeth took off her hat and asked in her real voice "Juliana"? The woman stood up to reveal a red beautiful long flowing dress; she softly nodded while asking, "Yes…who are you"? Elizabeth didn't say anything at first…. she just stared at her. Juliana, no matter what Jack had said in the past Juliana was insanely beautiful and Elizabeth hated her for it.

Elizabeth shook her thoughts away and replied "Captain Swann, at yer service Miss. Yer fiancé Jack sent for me…." Juliana looked down at the wooden deck before her and asked sadly "Oh…he did"? Elizabeth's eyebrows knitted as she whispered puzzled "Aye, and ugh… a young lad Turner did so too". Juliana's face brightened up as she took a few steps closer to Elizabeth and asked "William? He came to find me"? Elizabeth nodded as Juliana continued, "Where is he"?

Elizabeth bit her lip and grabbed her arm while saying "Somewhere…now, we've got to find a way to get you out of here…" Juliana pulled back her arm and asked "How"? Elizabeth looked at Juliana's pale face and her long black hair while replying "I don't know…. we'll figure it out somehow"! Elizabeth took a few steps towards the door but then turned around to see Juliana still as stone. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and asked frustrated "What"?

Juliana looked at the door, pouted and whispered, "It's just that Will always taught me to have a plan before anything". Elizabeth moaned in frustration, grabbed her arm and pulled her out the cabins door while shouting "Yea, well. Will's an eunuch"!

- - - -

"Jack"! Will screamed in a highly pitched voice that made Jack drop his rum bottle. Jack's mouth widened as he screamed angrily "Bah hum Bugger! Where'd the rum go"? Cotton chuckled at Jack as Will opened the door wide open and turn to look at Jack who was for some weird reason staring at his hands. Will screamed, "Jack"! Jack shushed him and said sadly "You know Will… my left hand is slightly bigger than my right". Will's eyes widened as he took a few steps towards Cotton while asking, "Is he drunk"?

Cotton chuckled, and nodded while Jack yelled, "I so am not! I thought you and I were mates Cotton…. why would you tell him that I'm drunk"? Cotton shrugged his shoulders and then Jack puffed out angrily and shouted "Fine! Don't reply…. reply? Hmm…. That's a funny word". Will rolled his eyes and said nervously "Yes, very funny. Listen Jack…a man is after us… well me…."

Jack's mouth opened wide as he looked at Will in disgust while saying "So Captain Elizabeth was right? You _do_ _go_ that way"! Will rolled his eyes once more and shouted "No! Jack, I know your drunk right now…. But you have to listen"! Jack chuckled and whispered "Oh…the listening game…that's not fun. How about the 'comparing whose hands are bigger' game"? Will stomped his foot and shouted "Could you stop talking about hands for two seconds"?

Jack sat quietly on his bed and nodded, Will sighed and started "That man… well, I think he is after…." Jack laughed and shouted out "Time's up! Now, Mr. Eunuch Turner where is that fine delicious-ses-ses lass…. Miss Elizabeth "? Will sighed and whispered back hopefully "Rescuing Juliana…. I think…I hope". Jack's eyes widened as he asked, "Rescuing her? From what? I'm sure she'll do fine as a pirates wench"! Will had enough of Jacks cruel humor and drunken manifestations so he shouted, "If you don't leave _the _man will kill you"! "He's right ye know…." Just then the "follower" walked into the cabin, bit into a green apple and said "I'll kill ye sooner then ye think".

- - -

"Okay ye see that man down there"? Elizabeth pointed to Pintel as Juliana followed her. Elizabeth took a hold of the ships railing and continued "Well, I am going to distract him…. and once I get down there… and wave me hands in the air… Ye are going to crawl off the side of the ship grab a hold to…to… a rope and then slide down the side of the ship. Once ye get on the docks, run! Run like the wind! Run like a jackass! I don't care, just run"!

Juliana slightly smiled at Elizabeth while Elizabeth put her hair into a bun and placed her hat over her head. Juliana walked over to the side of the ship and whispered "Thank you…Elizabeth". Elizabeth felt a sudden flash of anger fill up in her so she snapped back "It's Captain to ye…" She then swallowed hard as she saw Juliana's surprised facial expression. Elizabeth looked at her and whispered "I... I don't know why I yelled…" She then chuckled and whispered, "I've been yelling a lot since I met Sparrow…and Will of course. But that Sparrow is sp…."

Elizabeth stopped herself from finishing that sentence but Juliana continued for her "special"? Elizabeth blushed, cleared her throat, and then walked away form Juliana while saying "Remember, when I wave me hands". Juliana nodded and said softly "Will is special too". Elizabeth unfortunately heard her so she whispered back "Special…. enough".

A few minutes later Pintel was making his way up the loading dock as Elizabeth came down. She cleared her throat, deepened her voice and said curiously "Where do you think you are going"? Pintel smiled, flashing more broken teeth than whole ones, while replying, "Captain says to get the ship ready…" Elizabeth put her hand on his shoulder and turned him around so she could stand in the direction where Juliana was climbing down. Elizabeth then said in her manly voice "Do you see these hands"? Pintel's mouth curled and nodded as Elizabeth started to wave her hands back and forth.

Juliana who was at the top, understood the sign and started climbing down the ropes and Elizabeth continued "These hands have seen ships being made, being blown up, being born, everything. But do you know what these hands haven't seen"? Pintel looked at her hands puzzled while asking, "Yer hands have eyes"? Elizabeth wanted to hit him over the head with her hands, but all she did was smile, shake her head and continued, "No, they don't. They are not potatoes! Anyway, sir. These hands have not seen the papers and neither have my eyes".

Elizabeth looked up quickly to try to spot Juliana who was now running towards the other side of town. Elizabeth smiled cleared her throat and listened to Pintel speak "…and then he said to get the jelly pies…" Elizabeth interrupted smartly "Then get the jelly pies… and I'll wait here, and take care of your ship". Pintel smiled and whispered, "Thank ye, sir. Thank ye, now the Captain might let us have an earlier bedtime. He's been driven us mad for weeks…. with his pirat….." Pintel stopped himself from speaking and ran away while screaming, "I'll just get the jelly pies"!

Elizabeth smiled and walked up the loading dock and onto the main deck of the Black Pearl. She walked towards the helm, put her hands on it and whispered "Just like the good old days…" She then had a desire to just take the ship and be… free. But she suddenly felt guilty as she spotted the HMS Dauntless on the other side of town. She sighed, and whispered, "Why did the view have to be so bloody clear from up here"?

She sighed, took out her compass from her pocket opened it and it pointed towards her left. She looked in that direction and spotted the Dauntless, she smiled to herself and whispered "Jack…I'm gonna kill ye".

_**Authors Note:**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**_

_**Please review, thank you so much!**_

_**Take Care everyone!**_


	17. Immortal

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Sorry for the long wait. I had exams last week and wasn't able to write.**_

_**Please review, because I seriously need to know if I should keep writing.**_

**Chapter 17:**

**Immortal**

"Would ye like an apple"? The man took out a fresh apple from his pocket and held it out towards Jack. He smiled at him, reached for it while replying, "Yes, actually I would". But Will knocked the apple right out of Jack's hands and then shouted "No, Jack! It's probably poisoned". And with that Jack looked at the apple that had fallen on the floor with wide eyes and then managed to whisper out drunkenly "It's like I am in a fairy tale! Will, I'm snow white"! Will rolled his eyes took the rum bottle out of Jacks hands and hit him over the head with it. He then whispered to him as he laid his head back onto the pillow behind him "I'm sorry, but you're just getting annoying"!

"Now what is that you want from me exactly"? Will Turner looked over at the man in front of him as he stared at him with piercing eyes. The man slightly chuckled and replied, "It's not what I want from ye Mr. Turner, it's what I need". Will looked over at Cotton who sat silently trying to control his fear. The man continued "From now on, ye are to address me as Captain Barbossa".

Will's mouth dropped as he asked worriedly "You are the one that kidnapped Juliana. Why would you do that"? Barbossa sneered at his question and then replied with a smug like tone "Ye shouldn't be worried about these questions Mr. Turner, what ye should be worryin' about is…. yer life". And with that Barbossa took out his sword and it held it to Will's neck letting the cold metal soothe his skin. Will closed his eyes in fear as Barbossa shouted at Cotton "Now ye, if ye tell Swann about this, I'll cut of yer tongue and feed it to the fishes"!

Will chuckled and thought, "It's a bit too late for that". Barbossa let go of Will and said "Now yer comin' with me lad, to my ship where ye will find that wench Juliana". Will nodded simply as Barbossa walked over to Cotton and punched him in the head. Will gasped in shock until Barbossa grabbed Will by the collar and whispered, "It's time to visit that lass Mr. Turner".

- - - -

About a half hour later, Elizabeth finally had made it onto the Dauntless to find Mr. Gibbs standing frozen near the helm. She carefully eyed him to see that he was bleeding from his shoulder. She gasped and shouted frantically "Oh no! The pansy"! Elizabeth then turned to Gibbs and whispered, "Are ye alright"? Gibbs nodded, smiled and admitted "Barbossa... he gave us a fright". Elizabeth nodded as Gibbs continued, "He took Mister Turner, Captain".

Elizabeth bit her lip and then shouted angrily "I despise that man! Captain Barbossa...what kind of a name is that anyway? Ugh! What about Jack? Where's Jack"? Gibbs looked into her eyes and shook his head sadly. Elizabeth's eyes widened before she ran towards the cabin where she had left him.

A few seconds later Elizabeth burst into the cabin to see Cotton sleeping in the corner and Jack… was he sleeping as well? She ran over to the bed and shouted "Jack! Are ye all right? Jack"! Elizabeth bent down and whispered into his ear "Please be alive". Just then his eyes slowly opened and he got up and sat up straight and asked, "What happened"?

Elizabeth smiled at him and whispered desperately and happily "Yer alive…" Jack smiled at her, as his dark eyes seemed to be staring at the rosy lips in front of him. He nodded slightly not wanting to take his attention off her beautiful lips. She managed to whisper, "Will has been taken…kidnapped… taken hostage…. captured…by Barbossa". Jack nodded, and slowly rubbed his head and whispered "Yes, I remember Will saying something about that…. about a man that had followed him".

Elizabeth sighed for a second and shouted out angrily "This is just bloody brilliant! My only way to get the Pearl back has vanished". And suddenly Jack's eyes flew straight to hers as he asked confused "What do you mean by that"? Elizabeth's mouth drew a blank and her facial expression showed embarrassment. Jack felt his muscles tension as he once again asked this time through his teeth "Elizabeth, what do you mean by that"?

Elizabeth sat on the bed, her hands plundering the bed that they were on, trying to keep her occupied. She grasped his hand and slowly muttered "Will was my only way of getting my ship back. Ye see, Mr. Turner as I told ye before is the son of Bootstrap Bill Turner and well, too make a pretty long, unwanted, unneeded, dreadfully boring sack of details shorter, I was goin' to trade Will for the Pearl".

Jack looked at her slightly confused for a few seconds and then he asked, "You would give Will up, for a bloody ship"? Elizabeth rolled her eyes and contradicted "I told ye what the ship means Jack! It means freedom, and I bloody well deserve it. So what if Mr. Turner comes out dead, love is sacrifice, he would save his wench from death by givin' death".

Jack coughed out sarcastically while saying angrily "Oh sure, let my best mate be dead, while you have the Pearl…now, I forget...where does that leave me"? Elizabeth snapped "With me"! She suddenly looked down at the wooden floor and Jack stared at her with interest. He then asked "With you? Do you expect me to forgive you for killing Will"? Elizabeth snapped once again "He's not dead yet! I'll save 'em, I was goin' to anyway, all Will has to do is run away…. he's awfully good at doin' that too, so it would nay be a problem"!

Jack looked at Elizabeth silently for a few seconds before asking, "You weren't going to kill him"? Elizabeth rolled her eyes and shouted "No, Jack! How many times have I bloody well told ye? Will is nay gonna be hurt as long as I am there, and now… I am not there". Elizabeth put her head in her hands and then whispered "And me father can't have his ship either". She took a deep breath and then looked at Jack and continued softly "It was his last wish…to have the Pearl back…and I need to get it to him…. somehow".

Jack looked at her with a warm smile he then extended his hand and took hers in his. She looked at him as he began to whisper, "Lizzie, I'll help you…. I promise". Elizabeth smiled and took off her hat and threw it on the floor of the cabin while saying "That's a nice thought Mr. Sparrow, but Barbossa…he is a really good fighter…. especially up against ye…ye are of no good use on yer legs". Jack cleared his throat and defended himself "Of no good use? Just because I am wounded"?

Elizabeth chuckled and whispered "I thank ye for yer desire to help, but let's face reality swain. We are up against Pirates who are…" She paused and looked at him sharply, wondering whether or not to tell him the truth. She took a deep breath and continued "I'll be honest with ye, swain. Barbossa and his crew are not only swash bucklers like me self, they are cursed pirates. They are immortal…" Jack's eyes widened so Elizabeth tried to make him understand "They can't die, Jack".

Jack nodded and said quickly "I know, I understand what immortal means…it's just that…. they…can't die. Then…. but…. why again"? Elizabeth chuckled lightly and replied, "It's too long of a story Jack. I'll tell ye another time…. maybe tomorrow, maybe never, who knows. Ye be gotten to worry about what we should do to defeat these said pirates and their immortal ways".

Jack looked at her, nodded and then said confused "Is there a way? I mean with Will with them, they could become mortal…right now". Elizabeth shook her head and said simply "Nay, they have to get to the Isla and plus, then he would be dead". Then suddenly her eyes widened and Jack asked upset "What? You said that they wouldn't hurt him"! Elizabeth shook her head and replied back shouting, "Nay, I said that I wouldn't hurt 'em, I never said anything' about them".

Jack looked down at the floor and Elizabeth whispered "That's it Jack! We've got to go to Isla De Muerta, and get them somehow to become mortal in time for Will to be saved. Just then a thought hit her "Juliana…what happened to her"? Jack looked at her and asked, "What do you mean? Isn't she on the Black Pearl"? I shook my head while whispering, "I told her to run to the Dauntless, to this ship, but I don't know…. I don't understand what could have happened".

Elizabeth sighed, took out her compass and whispered "Barbossa, Will, Aztec gold, please…please point to it". And suddenly the compass needle stopped, Elizabeth looked up and it pointed directly at Jack. She sighed and cursed "Bugger, stupid bugger. Bloody stupid bugger! Work"! Jack chuckled and asked, "Do you want help with that"? Elizabeth shook her head and muttered "Nay, I don't _want_ help, I don't _want _anything'…" She then opened the compass once again and it pointed straight at Jack. She sighed once again and muttered, "I especially don't want _that_"!

Jack took Elizabeth's hand in his and whispered, "Do you think I could try"? Elizabeth's mouth curled into a smile as she realized that he suddenly put himself very close to her. She nodded as she smiled and he took the compass from her hands and opened it. The needle spun quickly in every direction, until it finally came to a stop. Elizabeth looked down at it and smiled seeing that it pointed directly at her.

Jack smiled and said, "I believe that Isla…De whatever place…is that way… south west". Elizabeth shook her head and whispered "Nay its not". Jack looked at her puzzled but before he even had a chance to speak Elizabeth took him in her arms and kissed him roughly on the lips. His lips responded to her kiss with passion, desire, and lust. She suddenly stopped and kissed up his neck until she reached his ear. And when she did, she whispered "Jack…the compass points to what ye want most…"

She then kissed him on the lips forcefully without letting him even have a chance to react. She then whispered between kisses "what ye desire…what ye need". Jack's eyes suddenly widened and he pulled away from Elizabeth's lips. She sat there oblivious to his thoughts, while he contemplated on how to reveal them to her. She sat quietly until he finally spoke "Lizzie…." And suddenly the door flew open to reveal a beautiful brunette shouting, "Will has been taken"! Jack sighed relieved while Elizabeth looked over at Juliana and whispered "Bloody Will has to ruin every moment".

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Thank you to all who review. Please do.**_

_**Thank you once again!**_


	18. Note

**Hello everyone,**

**I would like to let you all know, that for reasons that will remain confidential, I will not be continuing this story or my other one. I will though, in a couple days post a new story about Sparrabeth. I hope you all understand…. but if you have any questions as to why… please private message me or ask me in a review. Thank you all very much for reading and thank you to those of you who have reviewed in the past.**

**All the best to you all,**

**Laura aka. Lobsters Forever**


End file.
